I Spy
by LottieDot
Summary: What would it be like to be a spy? Arya Stark is approached to become a spook for the realm. She jumps at the chance to try. She knows that to become a whisper of the realm she will get to break out of the roll of perfect daughter and do all the things that she always liked without being punished for liking improper things. Dirt, sweat and tears will flow in her quest to be a spy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I had said that I wasn't going to start this story until I was finished with Leaving the North, but I had the first chapter burning a hole in my computer and it demanded to be shared with everyone. So I jumped the gun and here is the first chapter in a new story. I hope that it is liked and people find it as fun to read as I find it as fun to write. Now I just want to say up front that I really don't know much about what it takes to be a spy so this is my take on it. I hope that you all like it and please tell me what you all think. Thanks a ton. **

There were a few things that a girl from a good family do not do. They do not get dirty. They do not sweat, they do not fight, they do not swear. They do not wear boys clothing. They do not know how to pick locks, or know how to hack computers. They will not in any way put themselves in danger of any kind what so ever. They will not know how to use a firearm. And most important they do not lie. All these things Miss Arya Stark did and more.

She was the second daughter to one of the most powerful families in Westeros. She was supposed have been married and popping out babies left and right. She was expected to be cultured, love shoes and shopping and getting her nails and hair done. She was not supposed to be learning how to be a spy. But she sat in the orientation class on her first day working for the realm in a way that she was not supposed to.

"You are here today because you have been singled out as potential candidates for the protection and serves of your country. If you pass you will be the first defense of Westeros. Whenever our country is threatened, from external threats as well as internal we are the ones who come to our countries rescue. You will never be known for your deeds, you will never have parades in your honor, and you will never get stopped in the streets and thanked. You are shadows, whispers, invisible people who save the population of Westeros every day and you will not even get a thank you from the people that you are protecting." The instructor droned from the front of the room full of young collage aged recruits.

Arya Stark sat in the center of the room, computer opened taking notes on what was being said. Her long dark hair was in a loose braid that brushed her keys as she leaned over to type. She smiled at the fat bald man who was their instructor. She was surprised that this frail looking man was going to tell them how to become invisible whispers that saved the country on a daily basis.

"Most of you will not pass the vigorous tests that we have designed to weed out those of you that are going to fail. Those of you that do pass and go on to be full-fledged members of our elite group will probably die if yo9u are deemed worthy for field work. Those of you that survive will be in the company for the rest of your lives. All of you young people here today were chosen based on a number of reasons. You all share skills that we find appealing to our way of life. We will teach you how to kill, how to deceive, how to hide in plain sight. You will be no one and everyone at the same time. Most of you come from nothing. You already are no body, but a few of you come from families that have connections all the way to the top of the food chain. If you succeed you will be forced to use those connections for the good of the realm. You have no choice in the matter."

Arya looked up from her notes and saw that the instructor was looking right at her. She squirmed in her seat and swallowed loudly. Her palms began to sweat. She knew that she should not be there. In that moment she regretted allowing the recruiter to talk her into this. She was a Stark that was something that everyone knew once they heard her first name.

When she was approached a month ago by a man who refused to give his name she first thought it was a joke. That one of the girls in her courses had decided to hire someone and play a trick on her. Then the man told her that she was on a watch list of potential candidate who could be used for the good of the realm in ways that she would never have dreamed she would have been capable of. He asked her to become a spy, a spook, an invisible person who protected the people. He told her what she could do, and how she already knew most of what they had to teach. He had said that she would be a valuable asset to her country; all she had to do was show up for an orientation. If she did not like what they said she could walk away and they would not bother her again.

She had spent a week trying to decide if the guy had been for real. She had called her brother Jon who worked for the government for a branch that was another part of the protection of the realm. He was a member of the elite group of soldiers of the Wall. There had once been a real wall that they had been the original reason for this branch, but the wall had been breached hundreds of years ago. But the service still remained. And Jon was a member.

The call had gone something like this:

"Jon I was approached today by a man that asked if I wanted to be a member of the spooks squad. I don't know if he was serious or not."

"What do you mean, he asked you to become a spook? As in one of the invisible whispers that protect the realm from evil?" Jon had laughed at this. "A man like that came to me when I was in college. Then I was approached by the members of the Wall and the idea of being a spy didn't seem so cool. But I believe that the guy was real."

"He said that if I wanted to know more to go to an orientation in a month and hear what they have to say. And if I don't like what they have to say I could just walk away and forget the whole thing."

"Well if you think you could do it, I say go. You were always good at spy things. You are silent, sneaky, good with a gun or your bare hands. You can lie like no other person I know. You convinced mother and father that you were a little lady since you were twelve and they caught you with my gun. Hell I believed you that you had reformed. They let you go to college to get a degree in computers and history. If they knew that you would be really doing with those degrees they would make you change your majors."

"That is true. I spend most of my time hacking into different companies and looking around in their secret affairs." She had giggled then. "Okay I will go to the orientation."

So that is what she did. She sat in the orientation and learned what they had to tell her. Looking around there was a diverse group of people her age. All of them were in their twenties; all of them looked as if they were capable of taking care of themselves. There was one guy that she noticed right off the bat. He was broad shouldered, with shaggy hair that kept falling into his eyes and a laughing smile on his face that never went away. She watched him from the corner of her eye as the instructor talked.

"What you see today will change your lives. Now if you follow me I will take you to the first test. The Gun range. Those of you that do not shoot will be cut. I hand you over to our instructor in firearms Ser Loras Tyrell."

A young handsome man walked in front of the assembled group. He smiled as he looked them over. His eyes scanned the faces and his smile widened. Arya looked closely at the man. She knew the name Tyrell. Her father had dealings with that family. They were like the Starks, involved in the care of the country. She wondered if he was related to her sister Sansa's friend Margery. They looked a like, so she figured that they were. She didn't remember Margery mentioning him.

"I think that most of you have never fired a firearm. Can I have a show of hands of those of you that even know what end the bullets come out of?" His voice was mocking. A few hands shot up. She didn't put her hand up but she smiled and tilted her head in the new instructor's direction. She noticed that the silent laughing eyes dark haired man did as well.

They all followed the firearm instructor and walked into a shooting range. In front of them on small tables that were in cubical were hand guns. She suspected they were the Colt 1911. When she walked up to the second to the last table she saw that it was the 1911 and smiled to herself. It was the same gun that she had at home. She knew this gun and was pleased that it was the one that they would be testing on. She lifted the gun and tested the heft of the gun. It was like hers at home so she knew that she would rock the test.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" The dark haired boy asked entering the last position. "I can give you some hints before we start." He held the gun one handed and cocked to the side like in modern gangster movies.

"No thank you. I think that I got this." She said. After that stupid display she no longer held interest for the boy.

"My name is Edric. How did you get in spy school?"

"They invited me." She really didn't want to talk, she wanted to shoot and feel the thrill of firing a firearm.

"Really, they invited you? I had to get my brother to vouch for me before I was allowed to come today. I have been waiting for months. My brother is in tech something or other. He could be a real spy, he is built for it, but instead he hides behind his desk all day." The boy Edric sneered. "I want to be a super spy. I think that I am going to be the best in this class. No offence, but I do not think a little thing like you will make it. What is your name?"

"Arya." She then picked up her hearing protection and put them over her ears and slipped the eye protection on as well. That effectively cut off the talk that she had been having with Edric. She heard Loras call out.

"Shooters on your marks."

Arya slid up to the table and picked up the gun. She hefted it and then settled in a two hand stance. Her feet were apart, one slightly in front of the other. She sighted down her arms, down the barrel and across the sights. The bull's eye loomed before her and she smiled. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly letting all the tension out of her body. Then the light went from red to green and she squeezed the trigger and emptied the gun, every shot hitting the target right in the center.

She placed her empty gun on the table and ejected the magazine and checked the chamber to make sure it was empty as well. She set her gun on the table and as soon as she did that the lights all around turned red. The shooting exercise was over. She smiled at her target. The bull's eye was completely gone. Every shot that she made had gone for the center and she was pleased. Loras walked down the line checking the results for the other shooters. From what Arya could tell no one else had emptied their rounds and they had not made center shots like she had. Edric peered around the divide and his mouth fell opened. She felt a smug satisfaction that she had done better then the cocky boy next to her.

Loras finally came to her and he smiled.

"You shoot well Stark. You are the only one who emptied their gun and made bull's eye hits. Good job."

Arya blushed. She was not sure if it was in pride or embarrassment. Edric had two shots left and had only hit the center once. She thought that he was full of himself and was glad that some of the wind was taken out of his sail.

"Next I want you to clean your weapons. Proper care of your tools are almost more important then being able to use them." Loras's voice rang out over the range.

Arya set to work. She was an expert on cleaning her gun so it didn't take her long at all to properly clean the weapon before her. She was first to finish that as well. Loras came over to inspect her work. He again gave her a small praise and went back to those who needed help.

The bald instructor was walking around checking on the recruit's progress. He nodded his head once at her as she leaned against the table and watched the others around her. She noticed that he tapped four people on the shoulders and they left the room. They did not return.

"Now we will go and do a physical test and we are going to see how fast you run a mile." The instructor intoned in his bland board voice.

The rest filed out and went to the large dressing room. They dressed in the provided clothing and walked out to the track. Arya knew that she could do a mile in eleven minutes. She stretched before the run and noted that many of the other girls were doing the same. Edric was not stretching. He was trying to flirt with another girl showing her his muscles. She got to her starting mark as soon as she saw Loras, the instructor and a tall hulking man with a scared face as well. The starting gun fired and they were off. She set a good starting pace. Edric had started his run at a sprint and she knew that he would wear himself out by the quarter mile mark. Sure enough he was slowing down.

She smiled to herself as she passed him and ran to the end of the section. She was the first one to finish. Her face was red and she was panting heavily. She looked at her time and it was eleven minutes even. She started to stretch and cool down her body when the large man walked over to her.

"You are to skinny. What can up bench?" His gruff voice asked.

"I can bench 100. And that is five pounds less then what I weigh. Is that the next test? Weights?"

"No. You all get to go do brain things. I just want to know what everyone I like can bench. You will do I guess. Wish you were bigger." The man walked away and started to talk to the man that came in second.

She stretched and waited got the rest to finish the lap. Once they were done the man took some of the candidates away to do something. The rest of the group headed to the showers and she dressed in her normal clothes.

They were lead to a room with desks and pencils with a large packet of paper on it. They were told to sit down and she sat. They were told they had an hour to complete the test and not a moment more. Arya looked at the test and let a smile spread over her face. It was history. She was doubling majoring in computer science and history.

The test had a lot of questions from past events that shaped the realm. She knew all the answers. But the test was so large she had left three pages unanswered. They were all essay questions so she hoped that they would not count against her. The tests were collected and the last three pages torn out and the rest of the packet was fed into a machine that tallied up their score. When she was handed her results back she had a 90 percent and she smiled. Ten percent off for not doing the essays were a good deal. She got all the multi-choice answers right. The rest of the group was not so lucky.

They were then taken to a computer lab and told to crack the code and firewall to find the intel of corruption in the company that they were hacking into. She was not the first one to finish this time. She was the third, but she knew that she had done a good job. The instructor came and stood beside her and patted her on the shoulder. She felt relief flood her entire body. She was happy that she was doing something right for the first time in her life. She knew that she had found a place that she fit in.

"There will be a list of those who will be accepted without a hitch and there are those of you that will need work before we allow you into the program. Now you are going to be divided and you will be taken into the rooms where you all need to be initiated into the training programs." The instructor said placing the two lists on the white board at the front of the room.

Arya was at the top of the list of the keep without further attention. She was slightly bummed out to see that Edric Storm was also on the list. There were three other names on that list that were grouped with hers. There were two groups of four in them. The name of the people in her group were Hot Pie, one was Tyene Sand and the last Edric Storm. She was disappointed that there were only four of them and that she would have to have direct dealings with Edric again. Tyene was the other girl that Edric had been flirting with and she hoped that she and this girl could be friends and bond over the stupidity of Edric Storm.

"You four you will be going with Loras here. He is going to introduce you all to our tech support. Then you will meet the rest of our weapon training sector and then you will meet our hand to hand team. Last you will need to meet with our historians. They are our record keepers. The ones who keep us from repeating it." The instructor led them out of the room. "Oh and one other thing my name is Varys."

Arya picked up her bag and walked out with the others. She fell in beside the other girl Tyene. She had hoped that they would strike up a conversation with each other. But that did not happen. Instead the one that started up a conversation with her was the one named Hot Pie. He was a chubby guy and soon he had Arya laughing so hard she was gasping for breath.

"You look like I did when I finished the mile! All I was telling you about was when they asked me to try out for this. I am a computer genius you know. I can do anything with a computer. And I am good at history. One thing that I was pleasantly surprised about was how well I handled the gun. It was the first time I had ever fired one and I got the center three times. It was great."

"You did better then Edric over there. He only sort of hit it." Arya laughed.

"How did you do?"

"I hit the target dead center every time. I have a gun at home and I am a crack shot." She smiled at Hot Pie. "If they don't want to teach you how to shoot I will show you some few things." She winked at him. He winked back.

They were lead into a dark room that was wall to wall with computers and large screens that had numbers and photos flashing over them. Arya looked at the equipment that was being used and she felt like she was a kid in a candy store. The click of keys being worked over was music to her ears.

Before her younger brother had a medical miracle operation that gave him back the use of his legs they used to spend a lot of time working on computers together. Now all Bran focused on was becoming a doctor and helping hopeless cases like he was deemed. But the clinking of keys would always remind her of late nights with Bran as they explored the edges of the World Wide Web together.

They were ushered inside and lead to a desk that was in the corner and covered with monitors. The man who sat behind it was oblivious to their approach. He sat typing on one keyboard and reading on another screen. Arya had thought that she was a fast typer but watching his fingers fly across the keys put her to shame. She was mesmerized. Then the spell was broken. Stupid Edric Storm spoke.

"Hey bro! I was accepted in to the program!"

The man looked up from his work. Arya let the breath catch in her throat. There was a real family resemblance between the two. They both had a mop of dark shaggy hair that fell into their eyes. And they also had the same color blue as the other. But that is where the resemblance stopped. Storm was bulky on the verge of stocky. His bro was broad in the shoulders but his waist was slim as well. His face was angular and attractive while his brother was still chubby and to unformed to be really good looking.

The man stood up and when he talked his voice was like silk and chocolate and sex all rolled into one. If he ever was fired from being a technical spy he could do phone sex and get paid a bundle.

"I am so glad to hear that Ed. Are these the rest of your group? They always try to divide the groups in fours and sixes." He stood and smiled at the recruits. "I am Gendry Waters. I am the tech liaison that will be working with you and showing you want we do in the technical side of the spy game. One of you will be deemed good enough to stay here in tech. It is just as important as being out in the field."

Gendry smiled at them all and he seemed genuinely eager to work with them. Arya felt a blush cover her face when Gendry turned to look at her. There was something wild about him, as if he would be a fun guy to go out to a pub with and get in a fight with.

"I hope that I am not the one that you deem worthy to stay here. I want to be a spy like Bond, James Bond." Edric said making a gun with his hands and striking a pose.

Arya looked at Hot Pie and they rolled their eyes together at how stupid the guy was acting. She turned and looked at Gendry and he looked appalled that Edric was his brother in that moment.

"Ed we do not talk about 007 here. So why don't we change the subject. Now which one of you is Hot Pie?"

"I am ser." Hot Pie stepped forward and smiled timidly.

"You were the fastest in cracking my code and overriding the firewall to hack into the fake company that we created for t test. You will be spending four hours a day here with me. And Arya? Which one of you lovely ladies is Arya Stark?"

"I am." She walked a little bit away from Tyene and held out her hand to shake with Gendrys.

"You were third to finish but you succeeded in also cracking the code. You and I will be working three hours a day here. I think that you have potential to do more but Loras and Clegane think that you also need to work with them. So you are going to be divided between all four branches for three hours a day. You are the one that has the heaviest schedule."

"I can do this. So when is my time here?" Arya asked sweetly.

"We get to work with one another in the evenings. Ed you get two hours and Tyene does as well. You two will be less likely to stay here, but we need to teach you skills that will be beneficial to your jobs once they are assigned to you. Loras is going to come collect you and show you the weapons. I guess they are important. Even I know how to shoot." He laughed at that. And then the rest of the little group laughed with him as well.

Loras walked up to them all while they were laughing. He scowled at their faces that were full of mirth. He looked at Arya and she sobered up immediately. She stood straighter under his watchful gaze.

"Right you lot, come with me. Clegane and I are going to tell you your workout routine and show you what equipment that you will be learning. Come with me." He spun on his heels and he walked away fully expecting the foursome to be following him.

"You better hurry and go with him." Gendry said as the group still stood by his desk. "He doesn't like to be kept waiting. I will see you all tomorrow."

They hurried after Loras and wound their way through the maze of computer terminals. Arya expected to be going to the shooting range again, but instead they were lead to a gym area. The hulking figure that had asked her how much she could bench press was standing in the center of the room with Loras beside him. To Arya the two before her were bookends of breath-taking good looks and frighteningly ugly. Clegane had scars on the side of his face that should have been good looking. Loras was perfect with his light brown hair.

"We have developed a work out regiment for all of you. Hot Pie, you will be in the range for two hours a day and working with Loras. You will be with me working on hand to hand and getting your body in shape. Tyene you will be working with Loras to learn explosives, guns and knives. With me we will work on your wildness survival and hand to hand combat as well. This will be a combined time of five hours a day. Edric you are going to work with me doing hand to hand, physical endurance, survival tactics and upper and lower body strength training. You will also learn weaponry both guns and explosives. No knives for you boy. We think you lack fines. Arya you will learn it all. We plan to build upon what you already know. I am sure that Gendry told you what your time division would be?" Clegane asked once he was finished with his speech.

"Yes ser. He explained it all to me." She felt the eyes her group on her. Already she knew that they did not like her for the attention she was receiving from the instructors.

"Good. Now I will take you to Varys for your time allotted to your history lessons." Loras drawled and walked out of the gym. They scurried to follow like little mice.

Varys was standing in the center of a library like room. He was leafing through a large volume of an old book. He glanced up at the group as they entered. He snapped the book closed and Arya jumped.

"I will be teaching you the histories of our lovely kingdom that you so gallantly have chosen to protect." Varys' voice was soft and smooth. "Edric you will have one hour of time, but we will be giving you things to take home with you to study as well. You need the most work in the history department. Tyene you are going to be doing two and a half hours. Hot Pie you get two hours. Arya you get three hours with me going in-depth into the history of the realm. And you will see how your family has always had a hand in shaping our country."

Arya blushed and looked down at her feet. She loved being a Stark, but she didn't always like to be reminded how her family has always been involved with the shape that the country had become.

"There is another lesson that you will be having that the other recruits will not be partaking in. You will be taught how to lie. To act and how to become someone else. These classes will be with different members of our organization. Oh and you will each have a mentor who we think will be able to mold and shape you. You will meet them tomorrow. Here are your schedules." Varys handed them each a heavy packet of papers. Arya leafed through hers and was shocked at how they have outlined every second of every day until her training would be accomplished.

"Now you will be staying in the dorms here until you are full-fledged members of the spook squad that we have created to be the silent protectors of the realm. Now you will go back to your homes, pack your bags and we will pick you up at five o'clock tomorrow morning." Arya knew a dismissal when one was given. She turned to leave. Her three comrades stood there and waited for further instruction.

Arya walked away and the other three turned to follow. When they were in a hall that was deserted Tyene turned and looked Arya right in the eye. She felt as if this stranger was getting her measures.

"Well aren't you the rock star. Every one of them was creaming themselves over you. I do not see what is so special about you. I know that I can take you in a one on one situation. All that I can say is that you better watch yourself. There can only be one person at the top of the class and I intend for that person to be me." Tyene stalked away leaving Arya and the boys standing opened mouthed at her outburst of distain.

"What did you ever do to her?" Edric asked.

"I have no idea." Arya said in a small voice. She took a deep breath, counted to five and the panic that had risen when she was being confronted. Once that was done she started down the hall to her car.

"Hey Arya could I get a lift to my place? My car was totaled and I had to take a cab here this morning." Hot Pie asked falling into step beside her.

"Sure. But only if you tell me who you got your name." She said with a smile for her new friend.

"That is an easy one. When my mother was pregnant with me all she wanted to eat were spicy pies. So when I was born she wanted to name me Spicy Pie, but that didn't sound right so I became Hot Pie."

"Shit man. That is one of the best things I have ever heard." Edric said from the other side of Hot Pie.

"It isn't that weird of a name. It could have been Spicy. That would have been a burden for a child to carry." Hot Pie was deadly serious.

Arya broke out laughing. It felt good to laugh. Things had been almost to serious for her liking today. She figured that serious was going to be her world now.

"Edric is Gendry your full brother?" She asked.

"Naw. We are half-brothers. He found me when he joined here and we have been best mates ever since. We are bastards. Gendry apparently doesn't have high enough clearance to find out who our father is though." There was a bit of a sad lost little boy in his voice as he explained his past.

"I'm sorry that you don't know your father. I don't know what I would do if my father was not in my life." Arya tried to convey the sympathy that she felt.

"I'm used to not knowing where I come from. Not everyone has their families histories documented from the start of time." Edric jested.

"No not many people can claim that." Arya scoffed. She and Hot Pie got to her car and she unlocked it. She had a new BMW that had been a gift from her parents when she had turned 18. Hot Pie whistled as he slid into her car and sighed. A look of pleasure spread over his face.

"The seats feel like they were made for my body. Do the seats always feel this nice?"

"Yeah. They are the best part of the car. That and the fact that the car can get up to 200 MPH on a straight away." She smiled and patted her cars dash board as if it was alive and she was giving it some love.

Arya drove the speed limit to Hot Pies house. She let him off and offered to pick him. He reminded her that they were going to be picked up. She nodded her head and said goodbye to Hot Pie. She drove home with much on her mind. She let herself into her apartment and looked around. Her place was small, just a small kitchen and eating area, a tiny bathroom with a small livingroom. Her bedroom was rather large for the small space. She went to her closet and got out her matching luggage cases. She emptied her dresser and closet into the large one and then looked around her home for things that she felt she could not live without. She packed her favorite books, some photo albums and her stuffed wolf that Jon had given to her when she was a small child. She had stood in her bathroom trying to decide if she should pack her small amount of make-up.

Now that she was packed she had nothing to do except go to bed. Since it would be the last time she would be sleeping in her bed for a long time she figured that she should enjoy it. She poured herself a tall glass of wine and took a book from her shelf and settled into bed. She enjoyed her last night of not being under a microscope. She knew that once she got to the dorms she would never be alone.

Arya finished her wine, finished the chapter that she was reading and snuggled into bed. But sleep evaded her. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She slipped from bed, opened one of the suitcases and pulled her stuffed wolf out and hopped back into bed. With her stuffed animal in her arms to snuggle with she drifted off to sleep with no problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Four AM came too early for Arya. She had hit the snooze button three times before she came to her senses and remembered that she had to be awake for her five o'clock pick up. She struggled awake and went to her coffee pot. She made her a strong cup of coffee and drank it down. It burnt her tongue but she didn't care. She needed the caffeine. Her bags were by the door. She wrote out an e-mail to Jon telling him that she had decided to go on with what the spook squad had to offer her. She pressed send and then sat back and waited for the car to come get her.

There was a knock on the door. Loras was standing outside.

"Ready to go Stark?" He asked looking down at her bags beside the door.

"Yeah." She hefted two of her bags on her shoulders and popped up the handle of her large suitcase.

"Did you pack enough stuff?" Loras asked, one eyebrow arched.

"I don't know how long I will be gone. I wanted to make sure I had everything that I would need." She answered.

They walked down the hallway to the elevator. They rode down in silence. Once they were out in the parking lot Loras lead the way to a shiny black sedan. He popped the trunk and Arya swung her bags into it. She didn't know where she should sit, the back or the front. Loras answered her question.

"You can sit up front if you want. We have to get the others. You get first pick of the seats." He slid into the driver's seat. Arya took the front passenger seat.

They stopped at Hot Pies. Loras went to collect him. Hot Pie came waddling sown the stairs with a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Arya felt that she had over packed. He shoved his bag into the trunk and went and sat in the back seat. Arya turned and smiled at her only friend in the program. He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled brightly at him. They went to get the other two that made up their team. Edric looked tired and Tyene was beautiful all for it being five fifteen in the morning. Loras drove like a crazy person, he speed and ran red lights without a care in the world. They got to the facility in record time. It was five forty five when they pulled up to the guarded booth. Loras flashed his ID and they were waved into the imposing facility.

The four new recruits piled out of the car and headed into the building. Their bags had been taken to look for what Loras said was contraband. Arya was worried that they would make fun of her stuffed wolf, but then she buried the thought. If they thought that she was weak for having a stuffed animal she didn't care.

They headed into a large opened area. This is where they would meet their mentors. She hoped that hers was nice, she didn't want to think what would happen if her mentor was an ass. In the room that they had entered three people had sat in folding chairs.

One was Gendry; the other two were people that she had never seen before. One was a young woman with wild red hair. She was fiddling with a knife and smirking at all the new comers. The other stranger was a dwarf. He had mismatched eyes and a scar that bisected his face. His appearance was shocking. Arya hoped that he would not be her mentor.

"Alright recruits this group before you are your mentors. I am one of them as well, much to my pleasure," Loras said in a board tone.

"Come now Loras, this lot cannot be worse then the last that came to us as the supposed best of the best. I don't think any of them will blow themselves up in training." The dwarf said

"Tyrion don't scare them. They are scared enough as it is. Look at them they are shaking in their shoes. Look at this one, all done up in her stilettos. I bet that she is mine. She has a lot of work to do to realize that one." The red head said looking at Tyene.

"You are divided as such. Storm you will be with Tyrion. Hot Pie you are with me. Tyene you are with Ygrett. And Arya you are with Waters. We will be your mentors, your saviors and your guardians that will be here to watch over you until you are done with your training. Now these pairings are not permanent. If we feel as if you could do better with another mentor we will shift you around until we find someone who fits you." Loras said with authority.

Arya felt her stomach give a flip flop. She was with the dark haired blue eyed tech guy. She hoped that her mind would put her attraction away so she could concentrate on the task at hand. She smiled as Gendry walked over to her.

"So you are with me. I figured that you would be with Loras. He likes to take the best for himself. But I am glad that you are my recruit. I tend to have the ones that get shut away in the tech department." Gendry gave her a crooked smile.

"I don't mind being shut away in the tech department. I like computers. I am majoring in Computer Science in school. That and History. I guess I am a bit of a nerd." She smiled at him in return.

"A nerd that can shoot and can run a mile in 11 minutes. I saw your report. They think you can be a spook among spooks. But if they want to stick you with me I won't argue. I figured that I would get Hot Pie. He seems like he is destined to be one of the techies. Poor Ed. He must be so disappointed to be with Tyrion. He may not look it but he is one of our best agents. He is a Lannister after all."

"Really? I have never seen him before at a state function." Arya looked at the man in question closely. He did have one Lannister green eye and sandy blond hair that was the trademark of the Lannister line.

"He stopped going out with his family since they shunned him for marring a woman without his father's permission. He is their dirty secret. Varys found him right after he was cast out of the fold, so to speak. But don't feel bad. He is quite devious and has paid his father back for his haste in disowning him." Gendry smirked again and Aryas stomach flip flopped again. She had to stop thinking of him as attractive. "I will show you to the dorms. You have a room to yourself. It must be because you are a Stark. Usually they make you have a roommate."

Arya cringed. She didn't want special treatment because of her family.

"I hope not. I would like a roommate. I have never had one." She volunteered the information.

"I was just joking. It's because we know about the threat that Tyene gave you yesterday. We see all you know." Gendry winked at her.

"You saw that? I don't know where that came from. I think that was unwarranted. I sure as hell didn't provoke her."

"Well in a way she was right. Loras was 'creaming his pants' over you. He has never had a girl in the program that can shoot so well. And Varys was very impressed that you know so much about history and Clegane was shocked that you ran the mile so fast and could talk in coherent sentences after it. I was slightly shocked that you did so well on the tech test. You and Hot Pie are the only ones who did the test correctly."

"I didn't know that. I guess I should have been dumb, weak and a bad shot. I would have made friends here." She let her voice hold her sarcasm.

Gendry laughed and lead the way to the dorms. Her room was a large room with two beds. Her stuff was already in the room and put away for her. Her stuffed wolf was sitting on her pillow. She hurried across the room and shoved it under the pillow hoping that Gendry had not seen it. He was browsing her books. He pulled out her copy of 2001: A Space Odyssey.

"This book looks well loved. There are underlined passages, scribbles in the margins and the pages are doge eared. This is one of my personal favorites. I have the whole series. I think Clark was a genius." Gendry continued to leaf through the book, stopping and reading her notes

"He was. I have all his books at home, but 2001 holds a special place in my heart. It was the book that got me interested in computers. HAL was so cool, creepy, but cool nine the less." Arya was opening her dresser and shook her head. They had put everything away for her. There was a list on the desk. She picked it up and saw the list of things that they had deemed contraband. There was only one thing on it. Her gun had been taken and put in the armory. She had figured that they would take it. The only reason she had packed it was so that it wasn't in her empty house.

"Well if everything is in order here we have to be going. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you have a stuffed animal under your pillow." Gendry winked at her and they left her room.

"So what's first?" Arya bounced around like a hyper puppy.

"First you get to talk with the shrink. They need to establish your sanity. I think that anyone who wants to join this operation has to be crazy." Gendry took her to a waiting room with five doors surrounding the room. They sat and he took out a tablet and started looking at data that he had streaming across the screen.

"You never stop do you?" She asked.

"The internet doesn't sleep, why should I?"

She shook her head. Arya sat looking at the tips of her shoes. She was nervous about her evaluation and didn't know why. There was nothing wrong with her so why worry? Why indeed. One of the doors opened out came Ed. There was sweat on his brow and he looked like he was going to be sick. She blinked a few times. She looked at her watch and saw that they had only been with their mentors for twenty minutes. How fast could this shrink do so much to rattle Edric so fast?

"You okay there Edric?" Gendry smiled at his half-brother.

"No man. I think that I just was mind raped." Edric gave a shudder.

"No such thing happened my boy. Now you have your tech lessons. Follow Gendry and learn something useful." Tyrion waddled out of the room behind Edric. "Miss Stark will you come in? I have some questions that I heed to ask you."

Arya swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She glanced over at Gendry. He gave her a small smile of encouragement. Then he led his brother away. Arys stood and followed the dwarf Tyrion Lannister to her appointment to get her head shrunk by the shrink.

"Have a seat Miss Stark." He said indicating the chair across from the one he hopped into. His feet dangled like he was a child sitting in his father's desk chair. She fought back a smile at the picture.

"You can call me Arya." She sat and Tyrion smiled at her, the scar on his face pulling around the edges, making him look sinister.

"So you don't like to be reminded that you are from one of the most powerful families in all of Westeros? I understand the compulsion to distance yourself from the shadow of your family. It can be tough to live under that shadow. Now tell me how is your relationship with your mother?" Tyrion asked, pen poised above a piece of paper ready to record her answer.

"Well my mother and I don't really see eye to eye with one another." She took a deep breath. If she was going to do this she had to answer the questions with as much truth as she could. "She wants me to be a perfect lady like she was, and her mother before her. She has molded my sister into the perfect lady. I am not. I will never be a lady. I like to many things that have been deemed inappropriate. I think that she loves my sister more. But I decided long ago that if I could not really be what she wants I can fake it. She caught me with a gun once and she went ballistic. She made me talk to a shrink. He said that I was wrong in the head. That there was something amiss with me because I was more interested in what my brothers were doing. So after that I faked it and my mother started loving me. I have resentment to her for making me into something that I don't want to do. Other then that it is fine." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Interesting. And your father? What is your relationship like with him?"

"It is good. We have always been close. I think he is the one that got me interested in all the bad things that made me abnormal. You see my brother Bran and I are born very close together and my mother was very involved with her charities and my older siblings to take to much interest in us. She doted on Bran, but I spent most of my time with my father. When it was deemed appropriate for Bran to learn what it would take to become a man I went along with him. My father showed me all the fun things that my brothers got to do. My dad would encourage me to do the same things as Bran. Then when I was ten my brother had an accident and lost the use of his legs. My dad started showing me all the things that he had been doing with Bran. We grew close. He gave me a nick names that none of my brothers or sister ever got. Whenever I have a problem my dad is the first one I call." She smiled.

"So there is no resentment to your father of any kind?" Tyrion asked, probing her with his eyes trying to make her squirm.

"Maybe a little. He didn't say anything about my mother forcing me to be a lady. He could have stopped her and left me alone to do the things that I wanted. But he didn't. I still love him. He is the best dad a girl like me can ask for."

"And your siblings? How do you feel about them?"

"We get along as much as any siblings do. My baby brother is half wild and no one minds because he is so stinking cute. Bran is focused on his studies. He wants to be a doctor. He got to walk again after an experimental surgery reconnected his spinal cords where they were broken in his accident when he was a child. Sansa is the perfect princess and loved by everyone. I love her, but we have nothing in common. And my older brother has been away at school to learn how to manage Winterfell for so long that I haven't seen him in the last ten years. But he is an amazing big brother. Then there is Jon. He is the son that my father sired with another woman when he was on a deployment fighting for King Robert. Out of all my family Jon is the one I like the very best. He is a member of the Nights Watch and he is the one that introduced me to my love of guns. My mother hates him. But there is nothing that can be done about that. He can't pretend to not be alive, like I could pretend to be a lady."

"Your mother sounds like a real piece of work. Now I am going to show you the typical ink blots and I want to know what you think they are." Tyrion held up some cards for her to say what she saw. Most of them liked like mushroom clouds, but she didn't say that. One looked like a sail boat. One looked like an animal walking into a canyon, one was a submarine, and another was a man with two faces. Once that was done they with that exercise they did word association and she had done fairly well she thought. Tyrion told her that the interview was now over.

"We are far from over. Next session we will discuss your sexuality. I usually choose that topic for the initial interview, but I knew that I could have more fun asking about your family. And just know that being from a powerful family is nothing to be ashamed of. It is someth8ing to relish and abuse."

"Thanks for the advice. Can I ask you a question?" Arya asked as they walked to the door.

"Sure."

"Why was Edric so shaken?"

"Poor Edric is not as strong as he thought he was. At least not strong in his mind. He is rather a simple man and this interview showed him that." Tyrion smiled. "I am going to enjoy being his mentor. Now you are supposed to go to meet Sandor for your workout. See you around Stark." Arya nodded to him and he held toe door opened for Tyene. The girl glared at her as she passed.

"I'm taking you to Sandor. Follow me." The red head Ygrett said. She turned and marched out of t room with five doors.

"Um what do you do here?" Arya asked nolonger able to stand the silence.

"I'm the resident seducer. They send me in when they need a man to gall for a pretty face. I get his pants around his ankles then I do whatever is needed done. It's not always pretty but it is mostly fun. I will be giving you your lessons in the art of lying and deceit. I have a feeling that you have a natural talent for them." She winked at Arya and entered a door that lead into a room that looked like a yoga studio.

"Stark go into the locker rooms and change. You and Hot Pie here will be doing yoga with a group of our other recruits." Sandor barked from the front of the room. Hot Pie was flat on his back looking like death warmed up. He lifted his head and mouthed the word _Run_.

Arya giggled and quickly ducked into the locker room after receiving a look of death from Clegane. She found her locker fairly easy, it was the same number as her dorm, and since she didn't have a roomie she assumed she was 227A. Her combo was the numbers of her name-day. She opened the locker and found a duffle with all her workout needs inside. There were sweats for working outside in the cold, shorts for running. Sports bras to keep her chest from getting out of hand and best of all there were tops that showed off her abs. She changed and went and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She had on skin tight dove grey spandex like pants that looked like they were painted on with a black sports bra. Her long hair was pulled into a braid down her back. She smiled at her reflection. She looked good and she knew it. Arya sauntered out of the locker room with her black yoga mat with a dire wolf decal on it. She threw her mat down beside the passed out Hot Pie. She had crumpled in a boneless gesture of cat like grace of a cross legged sitting position. Hot Pie raised his head and groaned in pain.

"I think Loras and Sandor are trying to kill me. They had me do the outdoor optical course and I had to climb the stupid wall six times because I kept falling off of it. I think my ass is as black as your top."

Arya laughed and was about to offer him her sympathy when a group of people walked into the room. There was a mixed group that entered, split evenly between the sexes. There was a young looking girl that as if she was 12, but Arya knew she had to be older then that. There was a dark haired man that had bells in his very long braid who had his arm around the girl's waist and they were whispering together. Arya had seen that dating and fraternization was frowned upon, so she was shocked that this couple was so brazen in their interaction together. The girl tugged on the large man's braid and walked into the locker room. The man took a mat from the back of class and threw it down. He cast a skeptical eye at Hot Pies prone form and shook his head in obvious disgust. Then he saw her and his brow raised in interest. Arya looked away and scanned the rest of the group.

Three girls were grouped together chatting waiting for class to start. Then there were five guys in the back all in tank tops and shorts grouped together in a deep discussion. Every one of them looked as if they could beat a man to death with their bare hands. Arya had a thing for guys with muscles. Edric had had potential for someone that she could use to blow off steam with, but then he opened his mouth and shattered her idea that something could happen between them. His half-brother was everything. He had brains, looks, and was funny. He was someone under normal circumstances she would have gone after in a heartbeat. But she couldn't. He was her mentor and one of her instructors. Maybe one of the guys that were standing in the corner would do.

Sandor walked into the room with his tight yoga attire on. Arya stifled a laugh at his appearance. Men that looked like that shouldn't wear spandex.

"Alright you lousy spineless maggots get into your places. We are going to start in the first position of warrior pose. Get off your fat ass Hot Pie. We are starting to our first position. Now spread your legs and sweep your arms and lean into the position."

Arya had always taken yoga classes, they helped her relax after one of her kickboxing classes or climbing the rock wall, but this class was the first where the instructor called them parasitic packets of puss. She had a hard time not laughing at him.

They were in savarin pose relaxing after the hour class. She felt limber and ready for anything.

"Stark! I want you outside on the obstacle course in five minutes." Clegane barked disrupting her relaxation. "Move that ass Stark. And you Young I want you out there as well."

Arya looked around for the person who would be going out with her to the course to punish their bodies. Young ended up being the leader of the tank top group. He nodded his head to the petite blond girl. They looked similar and Arya wondered if they were twins. She fell into step beside him since she didn't know where she was going. They came to a clearing outside the facility that housed the outdoor exercise area. They were in a large field that had a wall, tires to jump over, mud to belly crawl in, and a stretch of flat surfaces that she saw people running over it. There was a large puddle that had to be swung over and something that was shooting fire that you appeared to have to dodge while running on a log over more water. Arya looked at it and felt a tickle of fear in her gut.

"Don't look so scared. It isn't so bad once you do it a time or two." The guy that had lead her out said when he saw the look of fear that she had not been able to prevent had spread across her face.

"It looks like it has everything there. All that is missing is the swinging swords to chop us into tiny pieces." She looked at the course and her palms began to sweat.

"Oh they add that when you have been here for a month like me." Young smiled at her and part of her melted. He had a good smile and his eyes were the most intense color that she had ever seen. Lavender was not a color that she was used to seeing in a face. He was beautiful, not handsome like a citrine tech spy master that she knew, but good liking all the same.

"You have been here for a month? What is it like?" She was eager to know what they had in store for her.

"It is like nothing in the world. It's a mix of summer camp, action movie, theater program, and getting your ass kicked on a daily basis. It's tough but worth it. They have a lot to teach us." Young smiled at her and they walked to the wall.

Sandor was already standing there. How he had gotten there so fast was a mystery to her. He was in sweat pants and a black hoodie with a dog decal on it. The dog was blood red ripping out the throat of a gold lion. Arya thought it was interesting that he had a giant dog eating the lion. If Arya was remembering correctly Clegane house was one of the banner men for House Lannister and that their sigil was a lion. Then she remembered that someone at a party she had been forced to attend with her father had said that the Clegane family had a Hound as one of the house members. She figured that she was looking at the Hound.

"Alright Stark I want you to watch Young here and do what he does. He is in the class above yours and is the top of that class. You do what Young does. I want to see you sweating by the end of this course."

Young did a slight bouncing movement on the balls of his feet. He stretched out his limbs and took ten paces back from the wall. Then as fast as lightning he was running to the vertical wall and was scaling it like he was a monkey. Arya watched him as instructed and for the pure pleaser of seeing a fit man use his body. He was on the other side of the wall and sprinting over the flat ground coming up to the tire hurdles. He leaped over them as if he was a gazelle and then it was on to the balance beam over the water. He grabbed the rope and swung over the rest of the water. Then it was another flat stretch and belly crawling in the mud. Young was going so fast that she was having a hard time keeping track of him. Now he was at the most challenging part. The log run over water while they shot fire at him. He took a second to time it right and ran over the log. He slipped once and had to hug the log for support while a jet of flame shot over his head. Arya held her breath in fear that he was singed, but he sprung up and ran the rest of the way. He jumped off the log and fell to the ground. Clegane and Arya walked over to Young's collapsed body.

"Sloppy! I am disgraced that you acted that way. You have not done this badly since your first try. You were either not using your head and were using your dick to impress Stark here. I want you to run it again and do it until you can do it with your eyes closed." Sandor yelled.

Arya was shocked that Clegane was reprimanding Young when he had just done an impressive job at the course. Seeing his reaction she was now nervous to do the course.

"Alright Stark, your turn." Young panted at her from the ground.

Arya swallowed and took the position that she had seen Young take. She stretched and Shook her head. It was now or never. She ran with all her might for the vertical wall. There were hand holds but they were difficult to get ahold of. She scrambled up the wall with ease. Thanks to Jon and his urgings to have her learn how to climb as well as him she was able to scale it with relative ease.

Then she was running with all her might over the tire hurdles. She was feeling a burn in her thighs and was starting to tire out but she pushed herself to run as fast and to jump as high as she could. She leaped onto the balance beam over the water and scrambled over it. She knew that she was moments away from falling in. Somehow she managed to get to the end and took the rope into her hands and swung over the rest of the water. She didn't use enough force to clear the water and ended up landing in the water.

"Keep moving Stark. Move that ass girl!" Sandor yelled at her.

She shook the water from her eyes and scrambled out of the water. She was already on her belly and crawling in the mud under the barbed wire. She spat mud out of her mouth and wanted to lie down right there. But she didn't quit. She was clear of the wire and stood at the end of the log. She vaulted her body onto it and timed the shots of fire and went to run. She felt the heat at her back and front. She hoped that she wasn't singed and just kept running.

She was done with the log and started to run over the flat area. She ran as if she was being chased by flesh eating zombies, which her brother Jon had convinced her younger brother Rickon were real. She got to the end of the course and collapsed where Young had fallen. Clegane was standing there with a grotesque smile on his face.

"That was disgusting for a Stark. But for a first time on the course I am pleased that you finished. We have only had twenty seven people finish on their first time. Keep up the good work. Now to the weights. Young show her the weights and tell her the protocol for the weight room." Sandor turned and marched back to the complex.

"You did good Stark." Young smiled at her and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and let him pull her to her feet. His tug had caused her tired body to collide with his. She felt his slight muscular build press to the front of her body. She took a quick step back.

"Show me the weights." She sighed and nodded to him.

He smiled at her and they started walking to the complex. They entered the weight room and she saw a number of people on the machines. Arya had never seen so many machines in her life. There were weights for arms, legs, bellies, anything's that you could think of were there waiting for people to use.

"So we use all the different groups in a cycle. You have to complete the cycles and if you don't they will know and make you do the whole thing over again, even if you are tired and want to die. So you start with the arms. We work out every muscle group. So just follow my lead and you will do fine." Young lead the way to the bicep and triceps machines. They worked out for ten minutes then wiped off the machines. They went to work out the upper back and chest next. They followed the same protocol with the back, tummy and legs. She was shaking. She wanted to die. Young told her to hit the showers and she gratefully stumbled in to it.

She went to her locker and dialed in her combo. She got out her clean clothing and towel and headed to the shower. The blond girl from yoga was in there and she blushed seeing her nude body. Arya in many ways was a prude. She went to the furthest corner of the room and turned on the tap. She took her clothes off and stepped under the stream of hot water.

"Today is your first day here, isn't it?" The blond asked.

Arya shook the water from her eyes and murmured a yes.

"I figured. You seem so shiny and new. I like that. It is always nice to see a person that they have not yet beat down. Do not let them do that. They will try to break you. But if you are like what they say you are like you won't break easily. You have the blood of the dire wolves in your veins. I have the blood of the dragons. We are a pair that if together could do many things. Do not let them break you." The blond turned off the water and took a towel from a peg and walked away.

Arya was to tired to think about what the blond girl had said. She knew that she had Loras next and she hoped that she would be able to do something that she enjoyed doing. Shooting at things always made her feel better.

She made her way out of the gym area and stood looking around. Loras was standing against a wall waiting for her. He tilted his head in the direction of the shooting range and she scrambled to catch up with him. He didn't say anything to her and she didn't ask any questions. When they got to the range there was no one else in there.

"Alright Princess I want you to do what you did yesterday and I want you to do it with all the guns that have been provided to you." He nodded to the table and she saw an array of rifles, hand guns, an automatic pistol and rifle. There was a normal shotgun and a sawed off shotgun there as well.

Arya walked up to the table and picked up the handgun. She looked it over and smiled with pleasure that it was her gun. She placed it down and picked up the goggles and ear protection. The target was taunting her and she wanted to blow a hole in it. She waited for the light to indicate that she could shoot. Once the light was green she squeezed the trigger she fired until the round was empty. She waited for the target to come to her and she took it off the hanger and replaced it with a new one. It went back into position and she picked up the rifle. She squeezed and the kick back felt as if her shoulder was exploding. She bit her lip and tired until it was empty. She knew that there was a bruise on her right shoulder where she had nestled it for shooting. The automatic handgun was next.

She had only seen them in movies and she was eager to fire it. She held it in a two handed grip and squeezed the trigger blowing a whole in the center of the target. She felt like an old time movie gangster. The target was replaced and she picked up the auto rifle. Again she felt the kick and gritted her teeth in discomfort. Her shoulder would be in agony by the time that she got to the shotgun. She emptied the gun and hefted the shotgun. There were two rounds in it and she let them fly. She didn't change the target but picked up the sawed off shotgun and fired it twice. That one kicked like a bitch and it hurt her like hell. She noted that the light turned red and she took off her protection. The target came whizzing up to her and she took it.

Loras was beside her and looking at the different targets. He was nodding his head and gave her a smile.

"You are a good shot. Now I want you to clean them all and that should take the rest of your time with me. I want them all cleaned to perfection." Loras walked out of the room leaving Arya to clean the assortment of guns.

Arya sent to work and enjoyed the cleaning ritual of cleaning her weapons. She was in the zone and didn't realize that she was being watched. She was on the last gun when she heard a soft clearing of someone's throat behind her. She swirled around and saw Varys watching her.

"It is time for your history lesson."

Arya placed the sawed off shotgun down on the table and she nodded her head and followed him out of the room. They walked into the library and went to work on history. She had thought that she was a good student of the past of the realm, but talking with Varys she knew that she was sadly mistaken. She felt like an idiot when the three hours with him was over. She was loaded with books and she was told that it was time for her to return to her rooms then proceed to the cafeteria. She dumped the books on her bed and there was a knock on her door.

Gendry was leaning on her door jamb looking sexy as hell.

"I know that you don't know the way to the food so I was going to show you then once you eat we can go to the cathedral and we can do the work of gods." He smiled at her.

"Sure. Let me grab my bag." She scrambled into her room and snatched up her bag. One of the heavy books that she had been given was weighing it down and she slung it over her shoulder. He followed him out of the room to the dining area. There were all kinds of food laid out for her to pick. She took a sandwich and a green salad, and for desert she took some pineapple. Gendry had taken a greasy cheese burger and fries. She figured that since he had already passed the trial he could eat anything that he wanted. They took seats close to the windows and she opened a bottle of water.

"So how has the first day been for you so far? Any regrets?" He took a giant bite of his burger and sighed in relief.

"I think that my body hates me." She grumbled as she stabbed into the salad.

"Don't worry. It will get easier. I have no problem seeing you pass." He gave her a smile that made things tighten in her belly. She was amazed that she was feeling aroused after the ass kicking that she had had that day.

They finished their meal with no more talk and she was glad that she didn't make a fool of herself. They walked to the so called cathedral. Gendry sat down at his terminal and put in a complicated password. Arya smiled as he watched his fingers fly over the keys. She had to admit to herself that watching his hands work the keyboard turned her on. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about what those fast fingers could do if not on keys and on her body.

"So once I input your info into the computer here you will get a terminal all to yourself. Just give me a moment and you will be all set." He let his hands fly and she sat in glee watching him work. She felt her hands itch to brush his hair out of his eyes. It was so thick and black and she wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked. "There you go. Now follow me to your new home."

They walked away from his terminal and he showed her the work station that would be hers from now on. He gave her a packet for her to file into the computer and she knew that it was a test. She sat down and cracked her hands and wanted to impress him with the speed of her typing. She let her hands soar over the keys and then she was lost in the simplicity of entering information into the computer. She was so lost in her work that she didn't realize that her three hours were done until Gendry was tapping her shoulder. She cringed away from him because he had tapped her sore shoulder.

"Oh sorry. Did I get your shooting shoulder?" He asked concern evident in his face.

"Yeah. But it is okay." She gave him a wane smile and arched her back to loosen her muscles in her back. "Did I do okay?"

"You did great. I hope that you knew that by the way that I left you alone. I don't usually leave new recruits alone with the computers. I had no need to hover over you in fear that you were going to kill one of my babies." He patted her computer lovingly and she giggled.

"These are your babies?"

"Yes. I built them from the motherboards up." He smiled at her.

"Well I am glad that you trusted me with him." She rolled the chair from her terminal and stood. She was very close to him and felt the heat beating off his body.

"He? So this baby is a boy! I am one proud papa of a boy! His sister will be glad to know that she is not alone now. My system is a she in case you didn't know." They laughed together and then the moment was shattered with the arrival of Hot Pie.

His face was blotchy and he looked close to death. Arya rushed to his side and helped him to a seat. He gave her a wane smile and placed his head on the top of the desk. Arya was torn. Should she leave Hot Pie because her time was up, or should she help her friend?

"Hot Pie are you alive?" Gendry asked.

"No. I have died and the Seven have taken me into their fold." He said with his head still on the table.

"You can't be dead. You are still breathing." Arya reasoned.

"I am not." He complained lifting his head and looking her full in the face. "I am dead and this is hell. I was told to tell you that you have to go to the hot tub. Time for the star to relax and recharge for the day."

"Are you done for the day too?" She asked.

"Yeah. Varys just wanted me to tell you that you were done." He gave her a long look and then hefted himself from the chair.

"Okay you two. Follow me. I will show you the relaxation area." Gendry lead them to a large bath area. It was set up in the Roman fashion, all opened areas and she was shocked to see that men and women were there enjoying the pools naked.

"Are we supposed to be in the nude?" Arya asked, her prude side surfacing in full force.

"No. You can be in whatever you want. Some people are here in the nude to become more comfortable with their bodies. I had to do that when I was in training. And let me tell you it did help. Being naked in front of people is freeing. I still come here and go all natural, but only when no one is here." Gendry looked around the room. Arya noted that he was looking but not seeing the beautiful naked women scattered around the room.

"Wait a minute. They make us get naked? Is it a punishment?" Hot Pie sounded scared.

"They usually only do it to the ones that they think will be in the positions to get naked in the course of protecting the realm." Gendry offered squeezing Hot Pies shoulder.

"That is good. I think that I will be in the group that stays here and is hid behind the computers." Hot Pie let out in relief.

Arya looked around and knew that at some point down the line she would be forced to be naked in this room full of people. She didn't want to be forced to do it so she took charge. She looked at the rooms labeled for men and women. She walked in there and took all her clothes off and wrapped a towel around her body. She was going to be naked on her own terms. She was pleased to see Gendry still there talking to Edric and that Young was there as well. She walked over to an empty pool and she let her towel drop. She didn't look to see if anyone was looking at her. She knew that they were. She had not looked at her shoulder to see how mad the bruise on her shoulder was.

Arya slipped into the pool and the warm water engulfed her. It targeted her body and started to sooth her sore muscles. She took a deep breath and let her body relax. Edric was standing above her and leering down at her.

"Do you want some company?"

"No. I was told to relax. You being here will not relax me. Go away and let me soak." Her eyes were closed and she felt him move away angrily.

She felt the water move and she opened her eyes. Young was sitting across from her. He smiled at her and she felt things tighten deep inside her.

"That was not nice of you. Your group is like your family here. Be mean to them and you won't make it."

"That guy just wants in my pants. I have no interest in letting him do that." She leaned her head back, hoping that he wouldn't notice her looking at him watching him.

"Still, you should be nice. I won't always be around to protect you." He gave her a smoldering look.

She laughed and they settled in to relax. The lights in the room flickered and the pools emptied. Arya stood to follow. Tyene was there at the edge of her pool with Aryas towel in her hand.

"Oh is this yours?" She dropped the towel in the pool and it soaked up the water. Arya watched as she walked away and her panic rose. She was naked and had no towel to cover herself on her way to the locker.

"Another one on your group?" Young asked handing her his towel.

"Yeah. I don't know why but she hates me." Arya said accepting the towel. She smiled her thanks as she wrapped it around herself.

"She is jealous. She knows that you are beautiful and she knows that you are better then her." Young walked away and Arya scrambled to the locker room.

She dressed fast and dressed quickly. She knew that it was dinner time and she walked to the dining hall that was reserved for evenings. All the tables were packed. Arya took a plate with alfredo and slid in next to Hot Pie. He was scarfing down his food as if he had not eaten in days.

"This is good. I could do it better, but it is good." He mumbled with his mouth full of food.

"As long as it is hot I don't care." Edric said taking a seat across from Arya. He kept his eyes averted and she didn't look at her once during the entire dinner.

Once they were done they walked back to their rooms. Hot Pie stood in the doorway of her room and looked around.

"I'm in with Edric. I wish I had a room to myself."

"I will be getting a roommate soon, or that's what Gendry said." She flung herself on her bed and indicated that he could take the empty one. "So what was your day like?"

"I keep telling you I was dead. If every day is like this I think that I am going to die."

"You won't die. You are one tough dude." She laughed at the face that he pulled and then they talked to each other about their lives. Arya was surprised that they had so much in common. They liked the same music and movies. He didn't read much so she gave him her copy of 2001 and told him that he had to read it. He shuffled out of the room and Arya changed into some shorts and a tank top. She slid under her blankets and closed her eyes. Her body fell to sleep faster then her mind. It was full of all the things that she had seen that day. She went to sleep eager for the next day.

**AN: I have fallen out of favor with my story Leaving the North, but I will finish it. I have just been swept up on this stories idea that I will be trying to work on it as well as I Spy. I hope that you like this story. I just want you all to know that there will be some slow going until some hot lovin' is seen here, but there will be some, I just wont tell you who it is that gets some first, will it be Arya or Hot Pie? **


	3. Chapter 3

Arya fell into the routine that she thought would kill her. Every muscle in her body burned with every move she made. Her brain hurt from all that Varys was forcing her to learn. She had talked to Hot Pie about his time with the History master and he was getting the same treatment. Ed was given a lighter case study. He was not made to learn about the laws that had governed the realm for the last thousand years; he was just given the modern ones. When Arya had tried to be nice and ask Tyene she had been given a death glair and she was shut down. Tyene was still crazy with jealousy and Arya was still slightly confused as to why she was hated so fiercely by someone she had just met.

Her workout routine started to get easier. She could do the obstacle course as well as any of the one month recruits. She still loved her yoga class and it still made her giggle to see Sandor leading them in their poses. Young still was offering to show her around. The one memorable moment during the week was when she had been at lunch with Hot Pie and Gendry and the three had been talking about when Gendry had hacked into the bank of the realm when he was 15 and took 11 million dollars out of the kings own account. That was when he had been approached to learn how to become a spy. He had Arya and Hot Pie laughing their asses off when Young walked over.

"Hey there Stark. Since tomorrow is Saturday and we have an afternoon break I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out and maybe watch a movie or something." He had looked at his feet and shuffled around avoiding eye contact with the others at the table.

Arya sat back in her chair and made a fast covert glance at Gendry. Out of everyone at the complex he was still the one that she desired. But he had been clear that they were student and teacher. Someday they could be friends and maybe something more, but now they were nothing. Griff Young was someone who was interested and wanted to give her more then guidance and friendship now. She was saved from having to make a decision by Hot Pie. She was so relieved she could have kissed him.

"Arya we have the lying and deception thing Saturday afternoon. Remember?" He took a long drink of his soda until there was nothing in the glass. The ice clinked as he placed it on the table looking at her. She thought he was trying to tell her something, but she was unsure what it was.

"Oh. Well maybe you would like to sit with me in the mandatory church service that we have to go to." Young rushed on, trying again to ask her out.

"We have a mandatory church service?" Arya blurted out looking from Young to Gendry.

Gendry nodded his head and affirmed that they had to go to worship of the Seven.

"What if my faith is aligned along the old gods? My father is a believer in the old gods and that's what I follow." Arya didn't say that she had only started believing in them to piss her mom off. Plus she liked that she didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn and hear some dried up ole fool drone on about things she didn't think were true.

Young looked like a lost puppy when she said that she was a believer in the old gods.

"Well if that is the case then they have a simple pray sessions by the Heart Tree in the Gods woods. I guess you won't be sitting with me after all. There will be other opportunities sometime." He nodded and walked away.

Arya was sad that he didn't stay. She had not said anything to him while he was asking her out the whole time that he had been beside the table. She looked across at Hot Pie and he was trying not to laugh.

"Well that went well. Poor boy. I feel bad for him." Hot Pie said stabbing a bit of salad on his fork.

"You didn't help any Hot Pie. I didn't even get to talk to him. You are the worst wing man in the world." She threw a wadded up napkin at his head.

They left the lunch area and Arya spent the next three hours lost in data and her baby that she had decided to name Needle, because all she needed was a small opening in a firewall and she would needle her way into it.

"You know you are one of the best students that I have ever had." Gendry said from behind her. Arya had not heard him approach and had jumped and smacked her knees on the desk.

"Do you like sneaking up on me like that? You do it every day! My body is abused enough and I don't like you doing this to me!"

"You like it and you know it. My abuse on your body is fun." He winked. "It's time to close down for the weekend. Shut down Needle. And there is no bath tonight. Tyrion asked for another session with you tonight."

She shut down her computer and gave one last smile at Gendry. It would be two days till she saw him again. She walked to Tyrion's office for this extra session with him. She had no idea why he wanted to see her again. They had their normal morning session and they had talked about her childhood where she had felt like she was not living up to her families' expectation of her. She walked into the room and sat down in "her" chair.

"I wanted to talk to you this evening Miss Stark because you will have to show signs of seduction tomorrow and I want to make sure that you are ready for that." Tyrion said when she sat down in the squishy red chair.

"I think I will be fine." She lied. She was not ready to throw herself at strangers.

"I do not think so. From what we have discussed about your sexuality you are very inexperienced. You had one boyfriend in high school, you had the sadly common lesbian experience in college, but you have not had a steady romantic experience. Now Mister Waters has shared with me that Griff Young from the class above you is interested in a liaison with you. Now I am all for a little francization, but for you I would advise against it. Based in the fact that you have had no serious relationship and the fact that we are going to be teaching you some tools that most women would love to know in order to get a man to take interest in her I think that you having relationships of any kind is a bad idea. You can have friendships, but I recommend never let anyone get close to you."

Arya was at a loss for words. She had always believed that having relationships with people were what made them different from animals. She had thought that the two relationships that Tyrion referred to was something that made her better. Sowing wild oats and all that were something that she knew her father advised of to her brothers, always telling them to use safe sex practices when they did it. She thought that she was doing the right thing. Now she was beginning to think differently.

"I didn't know that what I was doing was wrong." She said in a timid tone of voice. In the week that she had been here at the Complex she had had reverted to her childhood tendencies with Tyrion. He made her feel like a freak for it.

"You are not doing anything wrong. But in order to become a spy you will have to do a lot of things that would make having a relationship with a normal person impossible. You will have to do things that might make you uncomfortable. And what do you think would happen if you started seeing someone and you came home with a hickey from an overzealous mark? What would you say to them? These are things that have to be addressed. Add on top of that you are a virgin. I would say that once you sleep with someone and you care about them you will become devoted to them in a way that is not easy to have in this line of business."

Arya knew that everything that Tyrion was saying was most likely true, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. This put the whole fantasy that she had made up in her head about her and Gendry being like Mr. and Mrs. Smith crumbles. She had it all planned out. She would leave the complex and be a full-fledged member of the whisper squad and she would confess her feelings to Gendry and he would sweep her up in his arms and pledge his undying love to her. Then they would go off together and save the world. It had all seemed so perfect to her. But now she wasn't so sure.

"I have given you a lot to think about. Why don't you go to your room and have time to digest all that I have said. You have a busy day tomorrow. You have no session with me, but you have an hour with the others before you have your work shop. And be prepared to be uncomfortable. Ygrett is one tough bitch. And I mean that as a compliment to her. She will push you harder then anyone here."

"Goodnight Tyrion." Arya walked to her dorm room and didn't even notice that her door was unlocked or that there seemed to be another person in the room until it was to late.

"So what did the master of manipulations want with you?" A soft voice asked from the opposite bed.

Arya fell into a fighting crouch and was ready for a fight. The light on the other side of the room switched on and Gendry was lounging on the spare bed.

"I really hate that you sneak up on me. Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" She demanded as she flung herself on her bed and throwing a pillow over her head. "How did you get in here? Aren't there cameras in the hall to make sure we don't have visitors?"

"I am a computer god and I was the one that set up the network. You don't think I can hack into my own system and make it so I can sneak around if I wanted to? I wanted to make sure you were okay." He was now sitting up in the bed looking at his hands.

"I guess I am okay. I don't know if I should tell you but he told me that I shouldn't have intimate relationships if I wanted to be successful in this line of work."

"You can have one if you found the right guy. Like maybe someone who is also in the same line of work." His voice was soft. Arya looked over at the bed. Gendry was sitting with his shaggy hair falling in his eyes. In the dim light all that she could see was the outline of his face. He looked extremely sexy and Arya wanted to go to him.

"I want someone who can understand. I really do. But I don't know where I can find someone like that."

He looked up then, right into her eyes. They were the deepest blue she had ever seen. They reminded her of a glacier fed lake that she used to swim at home. It had been cold and deep but she loved it. There was nothing more relaxing and fun then swinging in the lake. She took a deep breath and waited for him to say something.

"Griff Young seems interested. He would understand. He would even have to do what you are doing."

Aryas head was swimming. She didn't want Griff, she wanted Gendry. But there was no way that she was going to admit that until she knew how he felt first.

"He is nice, but I don't think that I can ever be with him. But there is someone."

"Hot Pie?" Gendry smiled at her from across the bed.

"No. He is a great friend, but not the kind I would ever want to kiss." She made a face and they both laughed. Then suddenly Gendry was off the bed and standing in front of her. His hands were in his pockets.

"So there is someone?" His question was soft and genital. She longed to reach out her hand and pull him on top of her. But instead she looked up at him, craning her neck at an impossible angle.

"Yes. But I don't think he likes me." She couldn't help it. She fluttered her eyelashes like she had seen Sansa do when she was flirting.

"I cannot think of anyone not liking you." One of his hands came out of his pocket and he softly touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. He moved his hand from her cheek. Her eyes were still closed and she was trying to memorize the feel of his touch. She opened her eyes but he was gone.

Arya flipped back onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. The week had been hell and after her last talk with Tyrion she had felt confused. But after her encounter with Gendry she was frustrated. Tears made their way out of her eyes and she was so angry with it all that she felt like she should give up. But she wouldn't. She would finish it. She would become a spy and show everyone that she would be the best damn spy in the realm.

The next morning she made her way down to the gym. Sandor told her that she would be doing hand to hand work today. When she got to the room she saw that Tyene was in there as well. Her supposed enemy was sulking in the corner.

"Stark you will be sparring with the beauty queen over there." Tyene bristled at her nick name.

Sandor told them to go to the center of the mat and shake hands. Arya held her hand out to shake like she had been told, but her opponent didn't hold out her hand. Sandor cursed and then said to fight. Arya circled left watching the way that Tyene moved. With a yell of aggression that Arya was sure was meant to frighten her into stumble and allow Tyene to attack, but Arya had seen her take a breath and readied herself for the attack.

Arya let Tyene leap on her and they went down to the ground. Tyene thought that she had the advantage but Arya flipped them so that she was on top. Tyene lashed out and landed a punch on her face. Arya tried to grab her hand and hold it above her head but the other girl got a handful of hair and pulled. Arya was fed up so she slapped Tyene face hard. She let go. Tyene lifted a leg and wound it around Aryas upper body pulling her shoulders down on the mat. With her shoulders free Tyene was able to give Arya a punch in the gut.

Arya was angry. She was angry at Tyrion, at Varys, at Sandor and Loras for abusing her body and mind. She was pissed at Gendry and Young for making her love life that had been simple before more complicated. She was mad as Tyene for hitting her. So Arya used all that anger and used it on Tyene. Arya rolled onto her side and slipped Tyene hold on her. She was able to get on top of her. Arya pulled the other girls arms behind her back and placed her knee in the small of Tyenes back.

"If you move I will break your spine." Arya whispered into Tyenes ear. "Now I would like you to back the hell off. Stop fucking with me and I will leave you alone too."

Tyene struggled and Arya applied pressure on the arms and spine. Tyene hissed in pain then nodded her head. Arya released her hold and started to walk away, but she didn't get very far. Tyene pounced on her back and left scratch marks from Aryas chest to the base of her neck. Sandor was bellowing that the fight was over.

"You still have to watch your back Stark." Tyene walked away. Sandor followed her yelling at her about sportsmanship and how she needed to learn when she had lost. Arya stood there rooted on the mat. She touched her hand to her neck and her hand came away with blood. Her anger boiled under her skin and she wanted to kill Tyene. She could do it. In the week that she had been a recruit she had been shown many ways to kill a person, and that was without using a weapon. She made a vow that the next time that the bitch came after her she would end her.

She left the sparring arena and headed over to the weapons area. Loras was there waiting for her with an array of knives. Arya had never been a fan of knives, they required a person to have to be real close. Arya had been told from her father, who had been in the military and had been in the revolution that the only way to kill a man was to look him in the eye, but she had never been able to do that.

"Sandor informed me that you had a close encounter with Tyene. I want you to go armed at all times. Now you are not allowed to carry guns, so I want you to have at least one knife on you at all times." Loras used a tone of voice that she had never heard before. She knew that he cared about all the recruits in their own way, but he was taking a special interest in her. "I see that she marked you. Tell me what did you do to get her that angry that she would attack you after you had won the fight?"

"I had her in a spine lock. I also told her if she messed with me again I would kill her. She might be a sand viper, but I am of the North and we can be as harsh of the coldest winter wind. If she comes at me again I will not hesitate to kill her." Arya let the deadly winter enter her voice.

"That is what I want to hear. Now come here. I will find you something that can kill you a viper if she comes at you again." Loras waved his hand indicating the rack that the different knives were hanging on.

Arya walked over and they measured her arms and her calves. Loras found one knife for her boot and then two for her forearms. She was supposed to wear the wrist sheathes in the day time and the knife in her shoe at all time. Loras even gave her a slim knife that she could use to hold her hair up. Then he instructed her on how to use the knives properly. She never knew that there was so much work to be done with a knife. She was told that the next week they would be doing knife play and that by the end of the week she would be a knife expert. He excused her and told her that Varys didn't want to see her today, but reminded her that she had some reading to do and that she would be tested on it on Monday.

Arya walked to the computer lab with butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know how Gendry would react to her today. She was half convinced that what had happened in her room had been a dream. She hoped against hope that he would not pretend that nothing had happened. She wanted him to take her in his arms and tell her that she was everything that she wanted and the higher ups be damned. They could be together and they become the Mr. & Mrs. Smith.

What she had not expected was for him to totally ignore her. She walked over to Needle and sat down and saw her assignment waiting for her. Gendry was at his work station typing away. He didn't even look at her when she came in. They usually had a small flirtatious chat before they set about working. Arya tried to shut down the hurt that was welling up inside her, but it spilled out. A small tear escaped her eye and she quickly whipped it away. She was just being stupid, no he was. He was just a stupid boy. She was the daughter to the Hand of the King. She shouldn't let some anybody hurt her feelings like this. If he wanted to ignore her she could ignore him.

She was in her work and she let herself get lost in her work. She typed furiously and angrily. She hoped that her pissed off typing would show that she was angry. When she was done with the entry that she was making she pushed away from the desk and heard an oaf. She spun around and Gendry was standing behind her.

"I was trying to sneak up on you. I guess that it didn't work" His voice was soft and slightly sulky.

"No it didn't work. I was coming to say that I was done." She let the anger that she had been caring with her since her sparring session come out in her voice.

"I have been monitoring your work and you did an amazing job, like always. I wanted to come and see how you were doing. I noticed that you had an injury." He nodded to her chest and neck. Her hand flew to the offending wound.

"Yeah, Tyene got a little angry with me. But I can take care of it." She tried to sound like she didn't care, but she was glad that he was concerned.

"I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself. Have you been seen by the doctor?" Gendrys face was concerned and he reached a hesitant hand out to touch her, but it fell away.

"No I have not." She said.

He moved away from her desk and went to his. He opened a compartment and took out a medical kit. He walked over to her with it in her hand. He set it on her desk and took out a disinfectant whip and held it in front of her. His face asked her a question and she nodded her head. He touched her scratches and she sucked in her breath. It stung, but she would not pull away as he wiped it on her breast. She held still as he gently wiped it. It hurt her but she didn't want to destroy the moment. He was touching her and she was in heaven. She could deal with a little hurt for the pleasure that was shooting down to her toes.

"I think that this will kill anything that could have been trying to grow in there." He breathed.

"Thank you" Her voice was as breathless as his.

"About last night."

Arya didn't let him continue.

"I am glad that you were concerned for me. I understand. I am being groomed to be some kind of super spy and you were checking up on me."

"Arya. It was more then that. What I did was inappropriate. I should never have been in your room like that. It can't happen again."

"Gendry, we are both adults. What happened in my room can't happen in there again, but there are lots of rooms in the complex. Let's not say anything else about my room and just leave it at that. There are many rooms here." She stood standing in his bubble. They were close and if she stood on her toes they would be kissing.

He gave a small strangled sound in his throat. She slid past him. She was running late to her workshop. She gave one last look over her shoulder at him and he was watching her with hungry eyes.

Arya hurried to the theater that the workshop was being held. She came in and took a seat next to Hot Pie who raised his eyebrow. She bumped his shoulder and looked at Ygrett standing on the stage.

"Now that we are all here I want to teach you about the art of seduction. I will need two of you to come play my spy and her mark. Arya and Hot Pie come up here."

Arya looked at hot Pie and he shrugged. They walked to the stage and Arya looked out and saw that there were more people there then she wanted there to be. She saw Edric and Griff there, as well as Tyene. She at least looked sorry for Arya. She had to know what was going to happen since Ygrett was her mentor.

"Right. Arya you are the spy, and Hot Pie is your mark. He is the CEO of a corrupt company and you have to get out of him what information he is selling to the Free Cities about our military. You will have to use everything, but beating him to a pulp, to get the information. Now you are at a romantic dinner and you have to get him to want to take you back to his hotel room. Once you are there use anything you can think of to do that. Sit at the table. On your mark, get set, go."

Arya looked at Hot Pie. He had made himself at home at the table. She saw that there was a mock hotel room off to the side. She took a breath and she was ready. She gave him a small sheepish smile then sat down in front of him.

"Trisha?"

Arya blinked in confusion at the name then realized that she wouldn't be using her real name on an op.

"Yes" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"God you are one good looking woman."

Arya knew that she had to blush so she thought of the way that Gendry had touched her. She looked over at the instructor. She was nodding her head, so Arya knew that she was doing the right thing.

"So I have heard good things about you." Hot Pie said thickly. If Arya didn't know better she would have said that he was pretending to be the King. She had seen him enough times to know that he was a letch and a slight drunk. He had always given her the creeps. He thought that she looked like her aunt and as she grew older whenever she had come to court he had always tried to pinch her ass.

"I hope that you have not only heard good things about me. I can be quite wicked when I want to." She let her foot slide up his leg suggestively.

Hot Pie choked on his soda that he had been sipping. He looked at Arya and she looked at him with innocent doe eyes. She took a sip of her soda and then moved her foot again up his leg. She let it travel up to his crotch. Hot Pie swallowed convulsively. He gave a small cough.

"Do you want to come to my room?"

"I didn't think that you would ask." She used her most sultry voice. She stood and held out her hand.

Arya stood and took his hand and lead him to the mock bedroom. Hot Pie took off his coat and threw it on the bed. Arya swayed over to him trying to be seductive in her movements. She moved till she was standing before him. She knew that she had to pretend that he was a mark. She forced herself to touch him in the way that a hired whore would touch a man. She moved his hair off his forehead. He gave her a weary look; she saw that he was not willing to proceed with what they had to do unless she was. She leaned down and let her lips softly touch his. She pulled back and willed him to continue with their act. He blinked once and she took that as a sigh that he was willing to continue.

They wanted a show, so she vowed to give them one. She kissed him again, this time forcing her tongue into his mouth making him fall back in the bed. She followed him down until she was straddling him. His hand wound his way into her hair and his other hand cupped her ass. She broke her kiss and looked down at him. Hot Pie gave a small nod and she took her shirt off and threw it from her. Her black sports bra stood stark against her pale skin.

"Tell me what it is that you do? You know what I do." She gave him a bashful smile.

"I am the CEO of a large business. I am the most powerful man in the company. Whatever you want I can get."

"What if I wanted to know how your stock was going to play in the next month? Could you tell me that?" She nibbled on his ear. He gave a gasp and his hands tightened in her waits.

"I can. Just don't stop."

He leaned up and kissed the exposed skin of her chest. She tried not to shudder in disgust. She closed her eyes and pretended that it was Gendry that was kissing her. She started kissing him back. She felt his natural body response to her attention that she was giving him. He was hard beneath her. She began to move her hips on top of him. It was all an act. Then when she thought that she couldn't go on Ygrett called out for them to stop.

"That was perfect. Now did you all see how Arya went at this assignment? I am glad that she showed the fortitude to get him to the room. I think that one moment more and poor Hot Pie would have spilled his whole story. Good work you two. Go ahead and take your seats. The next couple will be Tyene and Drago."

Arya sat down in a chair and watched while Drago was the spy and Tyene was the mark. She was detached from the whole thing. She wanted to go scrub her body clean. Not that she was disgusted in Hot Pie; he was a great guy and a good friend. It had just been hard to put on the charm on someone who she had started thinking of as a friend.

"Hey are you okay? I didn't mean to be that heavy for you. But you were great up there." Hot Pie put his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a squeeze and she appreciated him for comforting her. She gave him a smile and tried to look as if she was okay.

They were unable to talk and once the workshop was finished she made a fast track to the showers. She always kept a change of clothes in her locker and once she was in the stall of the private showers she turned it on as hot as it could go. She stood there under the spray and shook. She was so mad and humiliated and angry and hurt. She had never felt so vulnerable in her whole life. Not even when she was a small child and started to pretend that she was someone else.

There was a noise in the bathroom outside the stall and she came out with a towel wrapped around her. The very blond girl was there leaning against the sink.

"You have survived the week. I am impressed. I would like to say that you are one of the strongest competitors that I have seen. And this is a competition."

"I don't even know you. Why do you keep bothering me?"

"As I told you before I like you. You have something in you that I feel a kinship with. I am Dany. I know that you are Arya. And I see that that snake has left her mark on you. I do not like that girl. She was a little to close to my man in the workshop. I propose that we team up to destroy her."

Arya was taken aback. This woman before her didn't know her and she knew nothing of her, but the way that she was so confidant and sure of herself that Arya could see some of herself in the woman before her.

"I don't even know you. Why are you being so friendly?" Arya asked.

"Because a month ago I was in the same place as you were. Everyone hated me. For all the reasons that they hate you. Because I am attractive, small and I can do everything better then the whole lot put together. I have talked to Loras, who is my mentor and I convinced him that we should be roommates. I had a roomie that graduated last week and I am alone now. So I can move in to your room and we can get to know each other. Then we can get to work on taking down the snake and we can watch each other's back. What do you think?" Dany was looking at her with naked longing for them to team up.

"Well since you have already made us roommates I think that I have no other choice but to say yes." Arya secured the towel around her and held out her hand to shake with her new allies.

Arya got dressed and want to her room that she now shard. She was sad that she now had a roommate. It meant that Gendry would never again be able to sneak into her room. She entered and Dany had already moved her belongings in. There were posters of works of art that all had a dragon theme. She couldn't complain. She had a poster of her house sigil on the wall above her bed. One think that her studies with Varys had made clear was that she should never forget who she is or where she came from.

Hot Pie was sitting in her desk chair talking to Dany.

"She hates Arya because she is the best in our class. That is something that is undeniable. Arya is the total package. She is hot, can shoot, learns laws like a sponge and is a wizard with the computer. She is the perfect spy."

"I can do almost everything, except the computer shit. I hate technology." Dany laughed a velvety laugh that Arya was sure had Hot Pie panting with desire.

"You sound like my brother Jon. He hates computers too." Arya said announcing her presence to the two.

"I see that you finally have a roomie. I will trade you. You can have Edric. He leaves dirty socks and underwear all over the place and no matter what I do the room smells like a swamp." Hot Pie craned his neck and gave her a lopsided smile.

"No thanks. I don't know if Dany leaves things all over the place, but one thing I am sure if is that she doesn't smell like a swamp." Arya laughed, trying to mimic Dany. It wasn't as good, but close. She will have to remember to laugh like that to Gendry the next time they were alone together.

"Hey did you know that Young is Dany's nephew? I had no idea. But now that I know I can see the family resemblance." Hot Pie said.

"He is the youngest son of my eldest brother. We are both orphans, which made us easy pickings for the spook squad to come and pluck us up." Dany shrugged and that shrug said that she didn't want to talk about her past anymore.

A single bell sound rang in the hall and Hot Pie smiled.

"It is time for me to go to my swamp. Good night ladies. Arya I will see you tomorrow in the woods by the heart tree." He bowed his way out.

"Is he always so…" Dany waved her hand and she was at a loss for words.

"Friendly?" Dany nodded her head. "Yeah. He is like a big puppy. He always wants to make people happy and like him. He is my best friend here. Well my only friend, besides Gendry." Her cheeks blushed and Dany noticed.

"So you have a thing for the computer genius? Good luck there. Every girl has tried to lite a fire with in him, but he doesn't notice women. He is not gay or anything, but he loves his computers more then people."

"Well his babies are wonderful. He made my Needle himself." She smiled to herself and Dany looked confused. "He calls the computers that he made his babies. I named my computer Needle. He built it, so it is one of his babies."

"Well it's good that you two have something in common. That is an amazing thing. I didn't know that he built computers. Maybe you have a chance after all."

Dany turned off the overhead light and Arya settled on her bed with a book of the histories of the kingdom. She fell asleep with the large book on her chest. Her dreams that night were of kings of long ago and the pain that they caused to one another.

* * *

**So here is the next posting. I hope that you all liked it. It took a lot longer to get out then I expected. I don't have as much time as I used to for writing. But nothing will stop me from writing this story. I am totally in love with this story and I have big ideas for what is to come. Stick with me, things will only get better. Let me know what you think! Much love and thanks~**


	4. Chapter 4

Having a roommate was not as bad as she first thought. Dany was really cool. She showed her knife techniques that she would never have thought of. Dany had been a little surprised when Arya told her that Loras said for her to always have a knife on her. She explained that Loras didn't trust Tyene not to jump her and he wanted her to be prepared for anything that the bitch had in store for her.

"Those are some of the nice knives. Loras doesn't let people use them unless he knows that the person using them can handle them." Dany said as she fiddled with the knife that Arya had showed her on Aryas eleventh day at the Complex.

"I think that Loras trusts me. I have been working with weaponry for many years. I am very competent with knives. When it came to knives I always was better at them then my brothers. Well all except Jon. I am almost as good as him." Arya smiles as she twirled the knife in the air and caught it.

"I can see that you are." The two shared a smile.

The few days after the workshop had been a tad bit strange. The guys, even the ones that she didn't know, started coming up and talking to her. She knew that they had been turned on by her performance. She had voiced this to Tyrion. He had chuckled and said that it was natural for men to see her as noting but a sex object now. She vowed that she was not going to let that get in her way. She was still going to become the best spy to ever come out of the program.

The one thing that she didn't like was how distant Gendry had become. He no longer snuck up on her at the end of her tech sessions. Instead he would nod his head when her time was up. He had even stopped eating lunch with her and Hot Pie. Arya asked Hot Pie what was up with him but he said that he was deep in a case that he was assigned from the King himself. Hot Pie told her that Gendry had asked him to help on the work but he was still swamped. It seemed that there was someone looking around the kings personal archives and the crown was worried about what they would find. So they had their best man working on it. If anyone can track down the culprits it was Gendry.

Edric had started to calm down and not push her anymore as a sexual fantasy and had started to think of her as a friend and someone to come to for help. She was in the library learning the long lists of family trees of the major houses of Westeros and their banner men houses on a Saturday when Dany had requested the room. She had on her reading glasses, and she thought that no one would see her wearing them. She usually had her contacts in, but they had been bothering her eyes so she had taken them off.

"Hey there four eyes." Edric said sliding down in the chair across from her.

"Hi there ugly." She answered.

"Now that is not nice. I come here for help and that is how you talk to me? I am hurt. Truly hurt." Edric put his hand to his heart.

Arya giggled and pushed her glasses back up on her nose. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to understand what this means. This stuff about using fire arms in restricted areas is confusing. If we have a decree to carry anywhere what does it matter if it is at a restricted area?"

"Well it depends on what restricted area you are in. Like if you are in the Red Keep you cannot have a fire arm because they operate under their own jurisdiction. The Kings Guard is supposed to be the only ones that carry. The king's welfare is the one most important thing for them. We have a special decree to carry in the Steps of Bealor, which is a restricted area as well, but it is not allowed in the Red Keep."

"Well that is stupid. We are the realms men, um and women. If they don't trust us to be armed around the king then who is trustworthy?"

"No one is. That's the point. The rebellion 25 years ago showed that kings can come and go. Only the men that are willing to die for the king are allowed to have guns. But that doesn't mean that we have to be totally unarmed. There is nothing in the law that says that we cannot be there without some kind of weapons." Arya smiled at Edric who looked even more confused.

"If we don't have a gun then what else is there?" Edric looked cute when he was confused.

"Well from what they have shown us here _we_ are the weapon. How many ways have Loras or Sandor shown us how to kill a person with our bare hands? And there is nothing about not having knives in the bylaw. Not to mention poisons. There are many tools that they exclude that we have at our disposal." Arya smiled as she watched Edric take down notes. His handwriting was so large that she could have seen it from across the room.

"Thanks Arya. I have a report to give to Varys in three hours. I have the first line written and that is it. This will help me a lot. I had forgotten that we know all this stuff. Gods I am an idiot." He smacked himself in the head and walked away.

Arya went back to work looking over her own family tree. She had finally gotten to people she knew. She was at her grandfather. When she came to his date of death she wanted to cry. He had been murdered by the Mad King 26 years ago. Then she saw her uncle Brandon, the man that was supposed to have married her mother. He had died on the same day as his father. Her father was next and she saw her name on the list of Starks as well. It still shocked her to see her name on official documents. She squirmed in her seat thinking that when everyone was told to learn about the major houses her name was there on both the Stark list and the Tully list as well. She decided to look at the Tyrell's next. And sure enough Loras was there. He was the third son of the family and his sister defiantly was Margery.

She wondered how a man like Loras could have a sister like Margery, but then she thought that she had a sister just like that with Sansa. When she was finished with the Tyrell's she moved on to the Aryans. She saw her aunt on the list for her marriage to Jon as well as her cousin Robert. She had never met her cousin. When she was little she remembered the one time that her aunt had come for a visit. She had been a sickly looking woman, nothing like the young girl she had seen in the pictures her mother had from their childhood. It had been before she had her one and only child. Then the year that her mother announced that she was going to have Rickon they had been told Lyra was pregnant as well. That had been 11 years ago. And the Starks had never met their cousin in all that time.

Arya looked at her watch and figured that it was safe to return to her room. Dany had said that she needed it to have some time alone with Drago, so Arya had disappeared to let them do the dirty, as Hot Pie called it when she told him where she would be and why she was going there. Three hours should be enough time to be alone, right? Arya gathered her things and pushed them into her bag and slid her glasses back on her nose. She tried to hurry to her room so no one would see that she had glasses. But from the sounds coming from her room she doubted that she would be allowed back in there. It sounded like they were killing an animal. Either that or fighting a demon.

Arya didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go the common area. She knew that Tyene would be there as well as Young. He was still like a dog sniffing around and Tyene was still a venomous bitch that was to be avoided at all cost. The cafeteria was closed until meal time so that was out. She could always go back to the library but she was sick of it. So she went to the only place that she could think of that would be quiet enough to finish her studying.

She headed to the computer lab. Arya felt like a sneaky shadow as she slinked to the lab. She was nervous because she knew that Gendry was spending all his time there working on his task for the King. She was apprehensive about seeing him. She wanted to talk about last weekend, but there had never been an opening. She looked into the large room and breathed a sigh of relief that the room was empty and that he wasn't there.

Arya sat down at her terminal and turned on the light that was over her desk. She heaved the heavy book out of her bag and started on the Baratheon line. They had a shorter list, but it was still an old house. Once she was done with the kings family and moved on to the Lannisters. They were her least favorite people. She liked Tyrion and she had always admired Ser Jamie for saving the city of King's Landing from the Mad King. Her father told her the story of how he had found Jamie trying to keep the crazed king from the terminal with the controls of the explosives that he had set all around the city. How in his crazy haze the king had been given strength to his frail body and was almost to the launch button despite Ser Jamie's attempt to subdue him. When her father had rushed into the room the king was distracted enough for Jamie to pull his gun and when the king drew a knife and went after her father Jamie had shot him in the back aiming at his shoulder. Ned had caught the fallen king and heard his harsh words about watching them all burn, that the dragon would return one day and kill them all. Jamie had shot him in the shoulder but his body was old and frail and once he was shot all the sprite went with him.

Her father said that when the people learned what Ser Jamie had done they hated him and called him the Kingslayer, but to her father he was a hero. The true story was never told to the public, but to her father and her Ser Jamie was a real hero. She wondered of Tyrion knew of his brothers deeds and she decided to bring it up the next time they meet.

She opened the next section and it was for the Mad Kings family that had ruled their kingdom for the past 2000 years. The list was long and Arya knew it would take her a long time to look over. She skipped to the end and what she saw made her suck in her breath. Dany's name was on the list. Her roommate was the daughter of the man that her father had in a small way helped kill. The man that had her grandfather and uncle killed, her brother was the one that had stolen her aunt and started the war. In the back of her mind she knew that Dany was a Targaryen, but it had never really clicked till now. Arya was stunned, to stunned to see a shadow fall across her desk.

"Arya?" A hand came down and touched her shoulder.

Arya reacted on autopilot. She had a knife in her hand without remember putting it her hand or pressing it into the groining of the owner of the hand. When she looked up she saw that the hand belonged to Gendry, as well as the crouch that she had a knife to. She quickly put the knife away and started to apologize.

"Gendry I am so sorry. I didn't hear you. You should know not to sneak up on people!" She yelled.

"I didn't think anyone would be here. I was a little surprised to see you here. What are you doing here?" Gendry had backed away slightly and had placed his hands protectively over his crouch. "I came down to do some work. I didn't expect to see anyone here. How have you been this week?"

Arya looked up at him and all the angry things that she wanted to say to him left her mind seeing him in person. All that she wanted to do now was reach out and hold his hand or have him touching her face, or do whatever it was that Dany and Drago were doing in the room that made them make so much noise. But that wasn't going to happen. Gendry was to much of a company man to get involved with one of the trainees.

"I have been okay. I'm sore in places that I never knew I could be sore. Even my eyelashes hurt." They both chuckled at that. "And right now I am hiding from everyone else while my room is being used by two wild animals that are using it to sex. I have a feeling that it's going to smell once it is safe to go back."

"Oh yes the smell of animals copulating is bad." Gendry said like he was an instructor imparting important information. "So how long have you been kicked out?"

"For three hours. I am so not liking this part about having a roommate. I wish that I had someone who I could 'sneak' into my room and make Dany wait outside for hours to be allowed to enter." Arya huffed.

"I know someone who could help you." Gendry waggled his eyebrow.

Arya was about to laugh but then she stop and think about what he really meant. Is he volunteering to come to her room and do all the things with her that she has been dreaming about since she first saw him? Or was he talking about someone else. Her face darkened and she watched as Gendry took in her response and he sobered his expression.

"I should be getting to work. This job for the king is becoming a pain in the ass." Gendry turned to his computer but turned back to look at her one more time. "Arya," he walked back over to her, "I have been meaning to talk to you about last weekend. I." He faltered and looked down at his hands.

Arya reached out and lightly placed her fingertips on his hands. He looked up into her eyes and she saw the confusion that she felt for the situation mirrored in his eyes.

"I know Gendry. Believe me I know."

"If it wasn't for these rules things would be different. I hope you know that. If we were just a guy and a girl and we had met in the real world I would not hesitate to ask you out." He took her hand and ran his thumb in small circles on the back of it.

"And if we were in the real world I would have said yes to you asking me out and out first date would have been to the History of Technology exhibit that the National Museam held last week then we would have gone to my house for my famous homemade spaghetti and turkey meat balls."

"I would have brought wine and made garlic bread that would have made making out while we watched a movie comically difficult because we both would have had bad breath." Gendry gave her a half sad half wistful smile and then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it the way that men used to kiss the hands of their lady fairs.

Arya felt a blush spread across her cheeks and she wanted more then anything to stand up and take him to the utility closet and have that make out session he had mentioned from the dream that they shared that could never be. Instead he released her hand and went over to his work station and turned on his computer. He cast one last look at her and the desire was burning bright in his eyes. That one look made things deep inside Arya clench. The look that she was giving him must have done something similar to him because they looked away at the same moment.

Arya tried to work for another twenty minutes but she felt to distracted by how close Gendry was to really pay attention to what she was reading. She was getting cranky and making mistakes in her notes about who was who and whose children married into what house. She was scribbling something on her paper that for the second time that day she was caught off guard when a hand came down and lightly touched her shoulder. This time when she drew a knife it was taken from her before she knew what was happening.

"Tsk tsk. That is not way to treat your superior officer, now is it Stark?" Loras asked while he pretended to clean his teeth with the knife that he had just taken from her.

"I didn't notice that you were there. I was just reacting. Gendry did the same thing and snuck up on me. I, um, almost, well he can tell you." She waved a dismissive hand in Gendrys general direction.

"She almost took off my balls." Gendry laughed.

"Balls? You don't have any. You are a tech guy. You sit behind a computer all day. You never go out in the field so even if she had taken them it would have been no loss." Loras said with a smile.

"Well this tech guy has saved your ass a number of times, both at this desk and in the field. Remember last spring when we were in the Middle East? If it had not been for my lightning fast fists of furry you would be headless." Gendry bobbed and weaved like a boxer to further make his point.

Then they both were laughing. Arya had never seen Loras laugh with anything but contempt and boredom before. Watching the two of them interact together made her smile. They were like Jon and Robb were when they get together.

"Well enough about that. I have come here to get the charming Miss Stark and inform her that she has her first off site test tonight. You are supposed to go to Ygrett and get ready. I will be with you the whole time and so don't worry about anything. You will learn more when you are dressed for the op. Now scram and get ready." Arya stood and collected her things and started to leave. "Oh will you tell Ygrett to make you not look like a cheap whore? I get ever so tired of her making you females look like cheap whores."

While she was walking out of the room she heard them talking.

"I don't think that Arya could look cheap." Gendry said in her defense.

"She probably wouldn't. She has to much inner class. But having her next to naked would be way to distracting, even for a man like me. That girl could straighten me out. But then all I would have to do is look at you and I would become fabulous again. Come over here and give me a kiss."

"Get off me. I have work to do. And you know I like woman." Gendry huffed.

"I know that you like one in particular. Now cut that shit out. We need her head in the game. You cannot go messing with her like that. She is to valuable for the next stage in the games to be in love with you. Do not forget who she is Waters. She is the key."

Arya took off down the hall as fast as she could. She had not liked how that conversation she had overheard had ended. So they all were using her were they? She was some kind of key? Well she would show them that no one could use her. But not now, while she still had so much to learn. She would see if they would keep her in the dark or let her in on their plans. If they did she would work with them, if not then they better be ready for what she could do.

Arya stomped her way into a small room that they used for make-up and wardrobe creations. Arya had been in there earlier in the week to go and try to chance her look. It had been fun playing dress up instead of doing the obstacle course. She and Hot Pie had talked Edric into a shaggy red wig and beard with a top hat and a flannel suit. He had looked so ridiculous that the three of them had laughed about it for the rest of the day. Now she walked in alone and she was going to be getting made over for an op.

Ygrett was sitting in front of a make-up mirror in a magenta silk bathrobe. There were deep lines etched on her face and her hair was a mess. If Arya had not known better she would have said that Ygrett looked old, but she knew that it was the make-up that had aged her.

"What are you supposed to be? An old bag lady?" Arya asked as she sat down at the station next to her.

"Why yes I am. I am supposed to be outside while you and Loras are inside. I need to blend in with the people outside. That means I have to go ugly." She crinkled her nose in distaste and then started ratting her hair to give it more volume.

"Am I supposed to look like an old woman or a hooker? Loras wanted me to tell you if you make me into a hooker make sure I am not a cheap one."

"Nothing I do is cheap. I only use quality things here. But you are not going to be a hooker. You my dear have class. Now you are going to sit here like a good girl and sit down and let me work on you." Ygrett stood up and came to stand behind her. "First thing is that I want you to do is to go over to that screen and take off your clothing and change into what I have for you there."

Arya stood and walked to the screen. There was a small red dress and lace underwear for her to put on. Arya wrinkled her nose. This was something that her sister would have chosen. It was strapless and to tight for her liking. The worst part was that there was something like a diamond thing on the breast area. She knew that she had to put it on. Including the lacy underwear. Sighing Arya took off her clothes and slipped into the outfit that had been set out for her.

The underwear was amazing. It felt great next to her skin. She loved this. Then she slipped on the skin tight dress. There wasn't a mirror to see what she looked like so she gave up and went to the make-up chair. Ygrett was waiting for her. There was a heavy silence in the room. Arya hated being looked at like she was not a person, but an object.

"Well your hair is not going to work with this dress. Come sit down. I have a wig that I think will be perfect for you."

Arya sat and let herself become a human Barbie doll. She watched as her dark hair was replaced by a blond wig and then the make-up was applied and her eyes got a smoky look to them and her pale lips were stained red to match the dress.

"I think that this will be it. All you need to do is put on the shoes." Black 4 inch heels were placed in front of her. Arya slipped them on her feet. "There you are ready."

"Well she doesn't look cheap. But you Ygrett you look like hell." Loras drawled. He had a nice suit and tie on and his hair was slicked back from his face. Arya was amazed that the guy who always wore black looked good in a grey suit and a steel blue tie.

"Wow Loras you look good yourself." Arya said in way of greeting.

"I better look good. This is a $5000 suit. I had to use one of my own. Now what we are doing tonight is to watch the prince. He needs baby sitting and the Kings Guard have asked us to do it. It is a little advanced for you, but you have been deemed to come out for this op. It's not so much of an op, but you get to leave the compound."

"Will we be at a club? I hate clubs." Arya huffed.

"Well then you can work on your acting skills." Loras snapped.

Arya stood on her shaky legs. The shoes she was in were to tall for her, but she knew if she complained they would tell her to suck it up and deal with it. She walked out with Loras and was glad that they didn't run into anyone. They walked without speaking to a limo out one of the side doors. Loras opened the door for her and she slid in. It was hard to sit on the seat with the short skirt on, it barley hit her at the middle of her thigh. If she scooted back all the way on the seat then it would ride all the way up and she would be flashing everyone that looked.

"Driver you know where to go." Loras yelled to the front.

"Fuck you Tyrell." Sandor called from the front of the car.

"Sandor watch your mouth. There is a lady here."

"There is only Stark. She might have been born a lady but she is no more a Lady then I am. You on the other hand could count as a lady." Sandor yelled to the back of the limo.

"Just drive us dick." Loras yelled.

They drove to the club. It was a new one in town. Arya had never heard of it. There was a group of paparazzi out front and they all turned to see who was in the limo. Loras waited for Sandor to open the door and slid out. He waved to the crowed and then held out his hand for Arya. She scooted to the edge of the seat, careful not to flash anyone and then took the hand that Loras offered.

There were shouts for Loras and they were calling for them to stop and wave. Loras made them wave to the cameras and pose with smiles on their faces. So she did what she was told and posed. They made their way to the door and then they paused again for more pictures. One man called to know what the girls name was and Loras shouted out Nan.

"Out of all the names you could have picked you choose Nan? That is one of the dumbest names in the world." Arya said.

"It is one that I can remember." Loras said with a shrug.

They waded into the fray and made their way to the bar. Loras ordered a dirty martini for him and a gin and tonic for her. She was not a real fan of them, but she suspected that if she didn't drink it she would be reprimanded. She told herself that she was not Arya now, she was Nan and she drank gin and tonics. Loras took ahold of her elbow and steered her to a roped off area of the club that the prince was at.

"We are here to watch and make sure nothing happened to the darling of the kingdom. If you see people that you know do not let them know that you are you. Remember you are just a silly girl out on a date with me. I am all that you need. Even if your sister is here do not go to her."

"What if she is here and notices me?" Arya asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"She is not your job tonight. We are here to make sure nothing happens to the prince."

In the VIP section the prince was there with a gaggle of girls. Arya tried to see who was there but was not able to see the fronts of them, just their backs and the prince's hands all over the two that were fawning over him. She and Loras stationed themselves on the fringes of the group and observed. The atmosphere of the club was surprisingly nice to her and then she began to enjoy herself in a way. Nan would be like the flighty girls around her and she wrapped herself in this mentality.

Prince Joffrey was taking body shots from between the breasts of the girl in front of him and licking salt from the other. This went on for about ten minutes then a song that Arya didn't know came on and he dragged the two followers out on the dance floor. Arya was watching them walk out on the floor and Loras had his arm snaked around her waist. When the prince walked by she felt Loras stiffen. She looked at the girls and the one closest to them was Margery and the one on his other side was her sister. She had been the one that had been letting the prince take shots out of her breasts.

"We do not interfere. No matter what, unless it is in the best interest of the prince and his well-being." Loras said through clenched teeth.

Loras took her out onto the dance floor and he started to move with the music. She felt as if she was on autopilot and started to dance along as well. They kept their eyes on their sisters, watching the way that the prince made them dance with him and each other. It was like watching three people have sex with their clothes on. She was disgusted and it took all her will power not to go over there and bash in the prices face for dancing with her sister like that.

They danced for over a half an hour and then something happened that she would never forget. Sansa threw her hand up with the beat of the music and a tray holding drinks rained down on them. Joffrey freaked out and raised his hand to strike her and Arya was powerless to stop the blow that the prince hit her sister with. Margery tried to stall him by grabbing his hand but as soon as he had hit Sansa he was back handing Margery as well. She and Loras had both stopped dancing and they clung to one another to stop the other from going to the girls and the prince and killing that over indulged dick less waist of life. They watched as the prince yelled at the girls but did not hear what he said to them over the noise of the music. Then when he was done yelling he turned on his heels and headed out of the club.

"We can go to them now. You are still Nan. You are not Arya. Remember."

"Shouldn't we follow the prince?"

"No. Sandor and Ygrett have him once he leaves. Come on lets go talk to our sisters."

Loras lead them to the girls in the VIP section. Sansa had a glass with ice pressed to her cheek and Margery was trying not to cry. They both looked very stunned at what had just happened.

"Well little sister I am shocked to see you here." Loras said in way of greeting. Arya was finding it nerve-wracking that Loras never said hello when he came upon a person. He always had a smart mouth comment first off.

"Loras. I didn't know you were here. How long have you been here?" Margery asked, quickly composing herself.

"Long enough. Let me look at you." He gingerly took his sisters face in his hand and turned her face so he could see the red mark along her jaw. "I should kill that bastard. Miss Stark let me look at that cheek."

"I am alright Ser. Really." Sansa protested as Loras removed the glass she looked at her already bruised cheek.

"Keep that ice on your face. I think that I should have my driver take you two home. You two need rest." Loras said in a tone that Arya had heard her brothers use when they wanted her to do something.

"Really Loras we are alright. That was noting and it shouldn't stop us all from having a good evening. You are here with a date. I would hate to have you have to leave early to take us home." Margery looked at Arya and she could see that she was trying to place her.

"Nan and I will not be leaving. You and Miss Stark will. Come along. Grab your bags." Loras waited till they had done what he had ordered and then set a text to someone. They all walked to the curb and waited for a car to come around. The car that pulled up was a nondescript town car and the driver was someone that Arya didn't know. The two girls got in amidst protestation and whining.

"Keep ice on that face of yours Miss Stark. And if I were you I would choose better company." Loras said as he shut the door.

He took Aryas elbow roughly and led her to an ally beside the club. She watched as he punched the side of the wall and yelled wordlessly.

"That is the second time I have had to sit back and watch that animal strike my sister and have been unable to do anything about it." He yelled into the night.

"Why do you watch him then?" She asked.

"The Guard knows that my sister is one of his new girls and they know what he is like and they like to make us suffer. Well it works and I hate them for it." He said clenching his hands in frustration.

"Have you seen him hit Sansa before?" She asked.

"Oh not before. I have seen him scream at her, but he likes them to be pretty and not marked up. That is why he left them here instead of taking them with him. They were marked. He is probably getting another girl to go out with him right now." Loras spat and then called in for another car for them to take them back.

They were picked up and they rode without talking until they got to the compound. Arya numbly got out of the car and she could still feel the base of the music thumping in her teeth. She was disturbed with what she had seen at the club and had learned from Loras about the man that would one day become king. Arya knew that when he took the throne she would have a hard time upholding her vow to protect the realm if he was the leader of the country.

"You did well tonight Stark. You stayed in character, even when things became difficult." Loras said as they were near the hallway that lead to her room.

"Thanks. It wasn't so bad. Up until Joffrey hit them I wasn't having to much of a problem with it. Do our families know that he treats them like that?" She wondered.

"No. My father doesn't. My grandmother has suspicions but no one lessens to her because they think she is old and senile. And as for your father he doesn't see anything unless it is under his nose. Even then he has a hard time believing what he sees. He always sees the good in people. It is a good quality but it also is a weakness." Loras shook his head and then he gave his goodnights and walked down the hall.

Arya watched him for a moment then she turned and walked to her room. She let herself in and saw Dany sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"I had heard that you were on an op with Loras. What did you do?" Dany asked as she walked in.

"We were babysitting the prince. I stood by and watched as he struck my sister and Margery as well." Arya sat on her bed and took her shoes off. "It was horrible."

"You just watched as he hit your sister?"

"Yes. You see I wasn't Arya; I was Nan, the date of Loras. That is why I look like this." Arya said as she took her wig off. She threw it in the corner of her room and then flopped back on her bed.

"Well despite the shit that you had to endure you looked hot doing it." Dany said trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks for that. Today has been shit. I think I am just going to use a baby wipe on my make-up then go to sleep." Arya reached for the baby wipes on the desk and removed the first layer of make-up and took off the dress. She left the underwear on but took the bra off then slid her "Bow Ties are Cool" Dr. Who tee on and climbed into bed. As she was drifting off to sleep she imagined what she would do to the prince if she ever got her hands on her. When that didn't work she imagined the date with Gendry that they had talked about. That soothed her and she was finally able to slip away into sleeps embrace.

_**AN: It is here! I have finally updated! Woot. I hope that I can be faster on the updates and I am hoping that those of you that read the first three chapters like what you read here. As always I am so glad to finally have this up and would love to have some feed back from you all. Lots of love to all you readers. Thanks for sticking with me.**_


End file.
